


Top Bitch

by MajesticTeagle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Rape, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trigger Warnings, Yaoi, but more top levi, criminal, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTeagle/pseuds/MajesticTeagle
Summary: When a world is so cruel as to let you rot in a cell, the pressure only gets worse as the social hierarchy of prison must be understood. When everyone is against you, you must rise to become the Top Bitch.WARNING: CONTAINS LOTS OF SMUT AND RAPE SO PLEASE BE WARNED! IT IS A PRISON SETTING AND PRISON BE NASTY!! PLEASE READ WITH AN OPEN MIND!!⚠️⚠️DISCLAIMER ⚠️⚠️I do not own attack on titan or its characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note before you read, it's set in olden times, like old English 1800's sort of setting. Or at least similar with a few changes. Hope you enjoy!

"Levi!" The twelve year old boy hears echoing beside him. It shouts at him vigorously, throwing itself over the frantic sobs that come from the small frame. 

"U-Uncle!" The boy calls back turning to face his uncle with horror written all over him.

"What have you done, brat?!" The older man growls.

"M-Mummy..."

"The guards are coming! Kuchel?!" The older man tries desperately to wake the woman who lies on the ground unconscious. She doesn't say anything, doesn't move. She lies limp in the older man's arms with blood gushing out of her. She's gone.

"Damn it! Brat, get out of here! Run! Run far away from here!" The uncle shouts vigorously, his voice cracking at the very end of his words. "I... I don't ever want to see your face again! Do you hear me?!"

"U-Uncle Kenny!'

"Go!"

The little 12 year old does. He stares in fear at his shouting Uncle and makes a turn for escape. He runs past the palace gates and through the lower town cities. Tears run down his cheeks, and his mother's blood coat his hands.

The guards put up quite the chase and pursued the escaping boy. A hunt lasted for several days, but after no sign of him, the boy was forgotten and left alone.

 

~~•●●♡●●•~~

 

Times have changed since Levi was a small child. He used to be so scared of the world and hated the evil that plagued it, but most of all he hated justice. The world isn't fair, he soon discovered, and if he didn't make the world his own then the world would consume him leaving no chance for a better life. He has thought about this over and over. Wondering what his goal in life is. It was always for freedom. To live freely without worrying that a single sneeze could get him arrested. Alas, a sneeze is the least of his worries when it comes to the authorities. After all, his past endeavours greatly outnumber any unlawful sneezes.

"Farlan! You're back!" A girl screeches as Levi hears the front door close. "Oo! And you brought something! So, what are we doing tonight?"

"It's going to be big, Isabel! " The male named Farlan chuckles excitedly. "It'll be our biggest heist yet. We just need to get Levi."

That's Levis cue to stand up and make his way towards the two people he calls friends. The now nineteen year old enters the main living space of their little hideout, yawning a little as he makes his way to use up the last of the tea they've previously snatched.

"I heard my name," Levi says and Farlan almost seems like he can barely contain himself. His grin is almost annoying. Almost, but what this means is that whatever it is he has snagged is going to be profitable in the end. As Levi takes a seat at the table with his freshly brewed tea, Farlan lays out the bundles of papers that he's stumbled upon.

"Take a look at these!" He says with urgency. "I managed to steal these plans for a trade that's happening tonight. A ship is coming in at the east Mitras docks, and the shipment is carrying at least a million gold pieces!"

Levi and Isabel widen their eyes.

"Do you know how much that is?! We'll be set for life!"

Levi nods slowly, letting everything process in his mind. "Set for life... then we can get out of this shifty city and find a place where no one knows our faces, or our crimes."

"Exactly!" Farlan grins and Isabel claps her hands excitedly. 

"This is our ticket to freedom!"

"Freedom..." Levi repeats after the girl. The word tastes off in his throat, but it brings a sudden burst of hope within his chest. He had almost forgotten what the word meant, but to know that there is a chance for him and his two companions to experience the meaning, the feeling and liberation of freedom, they have to take it. "Alright, let's do it," Levi says, a small, rare smile showing itself to the two.

"Yay! We're gonna be free!" Isabel screams with excited laughter. 

"We have to make sure that we're careful though," Farlan draws their attention once more. "I picked up papers of their guard positioning, too. It seems they have all posts covered, but there is one area on the ship that has an opening, and if we're lucky enough we can sneak in undetected. However," Farlan pauses, looking towards Levi. He suddenly hesitates with his words. "However, in order to be hidden while getting to this area, the best route is to go through the sewers."

Levi's calm expression greatly changes into that of a scowl. Disgusting. Swimming through the sewers? There's no way they can make him wade through other people's feces. Besides, there's rats down there. It's disgusting and gross, just ew and yuck all over! 

His epression doesn't go unnoticed.

"Levi, I know it's gross and all," Isabel says, cringing as if to emphasise her words," But after this we can buy all those fancy cleaning things you want! Like Windex!" 

The raven haired man sighs and ruffles the girl's hair with a fondness that has grown over time. "I know. We'll do it, but it better be worth it. We get in there and it's empty? I'm killing you both." Levi glares, especially towards Farlan, the orchestrator of this operation. 

Farlan stiffens where he stands, and coughs once, intimidated by the cold gaze of his friend. "Yes sir..." he says before lightly laughing at Levi and smiling brightly towards him. "After this we won't have to steal anything again."

The two others nod, sharing hopeful glances. 

"Let's go get ready."

 

~~•●●♡●●•~~

 

It really is undignifying, Levi comes to realise as he treks through the hollow underground sewers. No matter how long he treks through the sewage water, he can't help but wonder if a million gold pieces is really worth the filth he's being exposed to. It smells, it reeks, and the feeling makes Levi want to vomit. Farlan leads ahead of them, Isabel trailing behind him and Levi bringing up the rear end. They swim through the disgusting waters until finally they reach the exit that looks over to the docks and leads to the open sea.

Each of them dive into the ocean, Levi feeling much better that he's out of the sewers, and finally they glance towards the ship. Their prize. Just as Farlan said, there's one opening that isn't guarded, and just as easily as Farlan had said, the three slip onto the ship unnoticed. Since Farlan had also claimed a map of the ship's interior, it proved no trouble in order to get down to the room with their beloved fortunes. The only problem was the three men standing guard in the room. The three thief's come to a stand still, seeking shelter behind the corner.

"We need a distraction!" Isabel whispers. A distraction would definitely suffice, but Levi has a more permanent option. 

"Kill them."

Without hesitation, the three do exactly that. Each man is taken on by one of the stowaways. The guards are discarded leaving the big heavy chests they were guarding to be out in the open, ripe for the taking. Isabel gasps as she opens one of the great big storage compartments, squeaking in delight. 

"It's so shiny!" She gapes at the glittering gold that stares back at her.

"Take it. Let's go, quick!" Levi says, looking around.

"Just give us a sec, Levi."

"No! Hurry up. There's no way it can be this easy. We have to get out of here or more will come!"

"I'm sure if we just-" Isabel ceases to talk as she hears movement. All three of them hear movement, footsteps running all across the ships deck. It gets close, following down the stairs until the small room is suddenly littered with guards. All of them with pointed weapons. 

Levi panics. They all do. They've been caught! There's no where to run. Or so the guards would suppose. Levi spies a small window like hole, wide enough for all of them to dive through. 

"RUN!" Levi shouts. The guards march forward and each of the thieves dive out the window into the cold, haunting ocean waters. They swim frantically, panic seeping into every vein, blood pumping, heart thumping hard against their chests.

"Isabel! Head down!" Farlan shouts towards the struggling girl. But it's too late. An arrow is shot right through her neck, followed by two more. The guards stand on the deck of their ship firing arrow after arrow. A few guards pile onto a row boat and push out toward them.

The two males stare in shock.

"ISABEL!" Farlan screams as Isabel's body drifts away, unmoving. Her gurgling sounds stop and is drowned out by the crashing waves and the constant shouting.

Levi can't believe it. Isabel is dead. They killed her... she's really gone. It hurts, it cuts him deep within his heart and he remembers his mother in that instant. And his uncle telling him to run. He growls at himself and grabs onto Farlan to shove him away from the girl. 

"Let's go!" He shouts and pulls him to swim away. Levi will forever be traumatised by her emotionless face. The two keep swimming, furiously trying to evade arrows that pierce through the water's surface. It almost seems like they'll make it. Surely they can make it!

Farlan screams. Levi turns to him, and his eyes widen in horror. No, it couldn't be! Why?! Why did this have to happen?! They were going to start anew! They were going to be free!

Farlan lays limp in the water, arrows covering his back. 

Levi wants to scream. He feels sick. He can't move. He just lays still in the water, wading to keep himself afloat. But what's the point? Isabel and Farlan have both been killed. Both of them mercilessly slaughtered before his eyes. After everything he just can't believe they're both gone.

"Ah!" Levi yelps as an arrow is shot into his shoulder. The boat full of guards stop beside his floating figure. 

"GIVE UP!" They scream at him. Give up. It all comes down to this. He was happy moments before this. Now he's surrendering to the unjustified justice that this shifty town looks up to. Levi is fished out of the water and taken aboard the boat where he doesn't struggle. He allows himself to be taken. He's tied up and bound, finally being arrested for all the crimes he's committed all these years. No more running. No more hiding. No more stealing. Levi is taken away, staring helplessly at his two best friends that float away out towards the sea...

That incident was almost five years ago. A distant memory that to this day still feels very vivid. He remembers their faces, their smiles, but their voices are slipping away from him. He misses his friends. They were the only ones who understood his past, the only ones he could count on. Now he only waits for his body to rot in this cell, or for him to completely succumb to insanity. 

Not a day goes by that Levi doesn't regret his choices. He regrets going on that ship. Regrets letting his hopes carry him away. His criminal life has cost him so much, and given him so very little. 

Levi runs a hand through his hair dejectedly and glances around his empty cell. He did have a roommate but they have since been allowed freedom. It's been a while since that time. He's been all alone. 

He clicks his tongue.

He's been alone from the start.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day over the village of Trost. On the horizon you could see the Queen's palace overlooking the kingdom. It stands tall and proud, shining in all it's stoney glory. For many townspeople the palace is the pinochle of beauty as it serves as motivation, everyone working hard to make their dues and to live a peaceful happy life. Although not many have ever had the chance to meet the Queen, they understand the power she holds. The citizens know that if they step out of line, appropriate punishment would follow. It's peaceful, for the high forces of security make it so.

Trost, such a beautiful village indeed. And so very peaceful thanks to the overwhelming watchful eye of the Queen...

 

"STOP THAT KID!" One of the Queen's royal guards shouts authoritatively. His horse runs wildly along with several others beside him mounted with men. They dash into the village following very closely behind a carriage that flies maniacally all over the place. In the driver's seat is a boy, whipping the reins in desperation, and beside him is another.

"WOO-HOO! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, ASSHOLES!" The brunet boy who steers the carriage yells. The wind rushes through his hair, the guards shouting behind him. His grin indicates he's having the time of his life. He loves it! The thrill! The adrenaline! It's amazing!

"Eren! We're going way to fast!" The blonde boy beside him doesn't seem to think the same. Eren swerves the horses that pull the carriage into a random direction and villages scream and quickly move to avoid being hit by the out of control vehicle. 

"No way! This is amazing!"

"Why did I agree to do this?! Argh! EREN, NO!"

Eren whips the reins harder making the two horses in front of him work extra hard in pulling them along. The brunet let's out a cry of triumph as they both see the exiting gate to the town, the stone archway and wooden spiked walls lining their ticket to freedom! Eren grins widely, and holds onto his friend tightly. 

"Hey, Armin! If we make it out of this, I'm buying you a girlfriend! You really need one."

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Armin shouts in panic. The cart tips and both Eren and Armin latch onto the side to keep their balance. Luckily the high speeding carriage maintains stability. They hold on tight, their escape almost confirmed. Eren is sure of it! He checks the back of the cart, their stolen goods still wrapped tightly in their care. He looks away for only a second, but a second is all it takes.

"WE'RE SCREWED, EREN!" Armin screams and the brunet boy raises his head in alarm. The boy gasps and pulls on the horse's reins trying desperately to stop the beasts from slamming into the guards. They've barricaded their escape! Armin screams and Eren pulls harder on the horses to stop them. The cart swerves and eventually crashes into the wall beside the gate. The cart crashes through it, breaking through the wooden barricade and sending Eren flying out of the cart. The boy hits the ground with a quaking thud and for a moment he can't breathe. He huffs. Men immediately run towards where Eren lays and they shout at him to halt and stand down.

Finally Eren's senses return to him. "Armin?" He calls out, regaining his footing on the land. "Armin!" He shouts again, taking a few steps back from the charging guards. He runs around the area trying to find his friend while cheekily avoiding the frustrated guards. It all seems like some big game to Eren. He spits at the guards, teases them while athletically demonstrating his superior youth. He out runs their nabbing hands and pulls faces at them while laughing at their failed attempts to hold him still.

His smile vanishes. He climbs over the spiked wall in quick strides, reentering the village and he runs over towards his crashed cart. "Armin?! Where are you, buddy?" He calls again. Eren hasn't heard anything from his blonde coconut friend. At first the brunet thinks maybe Armin has escaped already. Maybe Eren's fun and games created a chance for him to escape. It's seems like the most logical thing for his friend to do. After all, out of the inseparable duo, Armin is all the brains while Eren holds the skills. Eren frowns.

He didn't see Armin escape. But then he spots his friend. His eyes widen and bile rises up in the poor boy's throat. He swallows but more comes up until he finally hunches over and hurls at his own feet. Eren gasps, eyes terrified and his body shaking. This isn't a game anymore, he soon realises. Eren can't bear to look again, and yet his eyes find Armin anyway. 

'This wasn't meant to happen.' Eren hurls over once more, the guards finally surrounding him. The boy coughs and splutters out his stomach contents, face drained from all of his colour, but not as drained as Armin's. The red is far too dark, the bones are far too white. Why did this happen! When did it... 

It's not a game anymore. The adrenaline no longer spurs Eren on. Instead it pushes him to a stand still. His heart races as he stares at his friend. Another surge of vomit forces it's way out of Eren's mouth, and another. The guards watch him until finally there's nothing left for Eren to cough up. Instead he dry heaves, utterly horrified with the sight. It's sickening. What's worse is that Eren knows it's his fault. If he wasn't so reckless, they wouldn't have gotten caught. If he had of slowed down when Armin said, they might of made it through this. If he could have just stopped the cart in time! 

Then he wouldn't be looking up to see his friend Armin. Impaled by the cursed wooden wall, and crushed by the cart's weight. The body lays limp, drowning in the blonde's blood. It's the stare that gets Eren. The cold stare his friend gives him. Dead, but still representing his fear. 

A guard steps forward and grabs Eren's arm to put him in chains. Eren snaps and his leg comes to kick the violating guard. 

"NO! FUCK YOU!" He shouts. "DON'T TOUCH ME! ARMIN!" Eren calls and makes a frantic dash for his best friend. The guards dive for him and make him surrender. Eren's eyes widen as he's taken away from the scene, watching his friend continuously stare into nothing. Eren's hands are cuffed and he's shoved forward to be taken away. The worst thing is, Eren can't even put up a fight. All he can do is sob uncontrollably and mumble his friend's name over and over again.

 

~~•●●♡●●•~~

 

After a couple of hours, Eren is thrown into a metal cage on wheels, crowded by many other unlucky criminals. They all smell and look just as miserable as Eren does. The brunet wonders if any of them has lost their best friend as well. 

"Keep your head down, scum!" One of the guards spit into the cage causing a small ruckus between the trapped convicts. Eren finds the gaurd's instructions to be quite the bright idea. He does just that. Hugging his knees in his cramped corner and allowing his head to fall. 

"Hey. Pst," Eren gently lifts his head at hearing someone's attempt at gaining his attention. Beside him is a boy maybe a little bit older than Eren. His hair has two different tones and his face has a very odd resemblance of a horse. "What are you going in for?" The stranger asks Eren.

In all his misery Eren almost says 'for killing my best friend', but instead shrugs the two toned boy off with a, "Leave me alone, horse face." 

The boy instantly scrunches his horse featured face into an expression of confusion. The boy beside him, bald, snorts and laughs at the nickname. 

"Oi! Quiet!" The gaurd's steering their small prison growls. "You brats are lucky. None of you are going to the chop. Not yet, at least. If you don't want to lose your heads I'd suggest not causing trouble." 

Eren hears the two boys beside him scoffing and groaning at the guards unreasonable tone. The brunet turns his body away from the grumbling crowd and instead watches as the carriage moves away from Trost. Armin is down there. Probably being removed by the local guards, and Eren believes they're doing it none too kindly. It boils Eren's blood, but there's nothing he can do. His poor friend won't even get a proper burial, and will most likely be thrown across the earth for birds to peck at him. 

After several long hours Eren begins to lose the familiar sightings of where he once was. The journey to their holding place has been long and uncomfortable with the unmistakable scent of blood following them. Soon enough their ride comes to a complete stop and each of the prisoners are chained into one big line, being pushed to walk single file into their new home. They are scolded and poked at, some even being lucky enough to be smacked along the backs of their heads. Soon they're all pushed into a courtyard with intimidating walls surrounding them. Inmates who have already been there for years stand within the courtyard, eyeing the fresh meat as the guards take their time dealing with them. The gaurd's announce their cell rooms, Eren noting that his is room 104. He also notes the dangerous stares he's getting from most of the already existing tenants.

The boy tries to keep his head down as everyone disperses to find their numbered cell. Everyone is so damn terrifying here. Everywhere he looks there's some big ass brute with sharp teeth, ripped muscles and face full of murder. He gulps. Life? Here? No thanks. As he enters the cellblocks he keeps his head busy by counting the numbers. He's found cell 45 up to 72, but he doesn't know where the start of the hundreds are. He frowns. Where exactly is he meant to be going? Shouldn't the gaurd's be helping him? They should and Eren knows they should be, but before when they announced the cell numbers, they made it clear that they don't really care what happens within these walls. People could kill each other here for all they cared. It was fine as long as the gaurd's weren't involved. There's no protection here. Everyone is looking after themselves and Eren, being quite young and stranded in this place, is starting to think a week, tops, and he'll be eaten alive.

His disastrous thoughts have him so distracted that Eren takes a wrong turn, smacking himself right against someone. Panic seeps in immediately after that and Eren braces himself for the worst. Except, there isn't anyone... Until he looks down.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" The small man growls dangerously.

"Stand down, Ackerman." A nearby guard warns the salty man. Eren stares in stunned silence as the dark raven haired man sneers with a click of his tongue and makes his way into a nearby cell unit.

It's as if Eren's worst fears have come to life.

'Cell 104.' 

No way! He's sharing a cell block with... with that?! He's a demon! His eyes literally scream 'I will kill you'. He can't move. No, it's not that he can't, it's that he doesn't want to. Stepping inside means he accepts his fate and Eren most certainly does not. What's the chance of him getting a nice cell mate? None existent most likely. The brunet turns his head towards the guard that has stationed himself outside his cell. The stare he gives Eren shows his lack of patience. 

"Come on, Jaeger. Get in." The guard instructs and points to the opening. Eren will never know what possessed him to say no in that instant. Fear? The knowledge of him being eaten alive? Fear?! To make a long story short, the guard didn't like it and instead of waiting around for Eren to move, the guard grabbed his arm and forced him inside. The door shut behind them.

"Play nice, kiddies," the guard huffs. "Hopefully you're both still alive tomorrow."

The footsteps echo down the hall until there's nothing. Nothing but the threatening sound of something scraping against rock. Something sharp, to be specific. Once Eren faces his cell mate he realises that there is everything to be afraid of and absolutely nothing that can save him now. The raven haired man he had bumped into now lies on a bed in the right hand corner of the room, glaring at the boy while he sharpens a small blade, something the gaurd's haven't picked up on. Those eyes are dark, like hell is shining through them. Shining silver like the sharp edge of the blade he's sharpening. While Eren tries to slowly creep towards his bed on the left, directly opposite the intimidating raven, those eyes follow him maintaining that awful gaze.

When Eren finally sits down, his body is shaking. Absolutely terrified. He finds it hard to even breathe in the presence of this unforgiving brute. And yet, he still forces himself to speak. 

"H-Hello," Eren whimpers out.

The other man growls and ceases to sharpen his already piercing blade. If possible, his stare intensifies, which honestly comes as a surprise to Eren. He never thought someone could have such a bone chilling gaze.

"I-I'm, uh, m-my name is Eren," the said boy swallows his nerves as his roommates eyes stare holes into his spine. If looks could kill, Eren would be diced and slaughtered by now.

"Tch," Is all the raven has to say. He then sits up, crossing his legs over one another and suddenly, it's as if he's become some snobby teenager. "Shut the fuck up, brat."

The younger of the two purses his lips tightly and bows his head down. "Sorry..." he mumbles and wraps his arms around his knees bringing them close to his chest. Silence passes for a moment, Eren sitting their awkwardly and the other man being ruthless and minding his own business.

"...What's your name?" Eren boldly asks.

"Why do you care?" The man sneers and glares again.

"Well... we'll be spending a lot of time together. I mean, we're cellmates so..."

"Yeah, we share a cell," the man agrees with a grunt. "I'll tell you what we won't be sharing." The man stands up and walks over to the small table that stands on his side of the cell. "This!" He holds up a toothbrush. "This is mine. It is not yours. Don't touch it or I will cut you. This is also mine, not yours." A book is what he holds up to Eren. "Same thing. I'll cut you. And this," Next on the list is the blade he was sharpening. "Tell anyone about this and the guards take it from me? I'll beat you with my bare hands, got me? You don't touch me, you don't touch my stuff, or my side of the cell. And no crying. Not around me or anyone else, for that matter. I don't want to put up with your shitty tears when you get bashed for being a fucking pussy. Get it?"

Well. I don't think the man could have said it any clearer. Basically, if Eren rubs this man the wrong way, he'll be hurt severely. He nods, agreeing to what the man has said. There's a lingering voice inside his head that almost wishes he was in Armin's place instead of here. But if the coconut was in Eren's place, the poor thing wouldn't survive the first second. He'd cry upon getting captured. Wouldn't stop on the way to prison, and he most certainly would piss Levi off with his constant screams and cries. He would make everyone's ears bleed... On second thought, maybe Armin would survive.

"So, can you tell me your name now?" Eren pursues. 

The raven haired man sighs and slips his knife under his pillow. "Yeah. It's Levi."

"Levi..." the boy repeats in awe. So rare and unique, and yet somehow, it rings bells in Eren's head. It's a name that rings vague familiarity.

"Yep. Levi. Just because we share a cell doesn't mean we're friends. Oh, and kid?"

Eren tilts his head up to show he's listening.

"When you get turned into someone's bitch, make sure you don't get in my way while running errands."

"Someone's bitch?" Eren almost chokes. He's been told about that. How the bigger and much tougher brutes in prison take charge of the lower and much weaker convicts and turn them into their slaves. No way is Eren running errands for some lazy brute, and when he voices that aloud, Levi becomes slightly intrigued. 

"Is that so?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. When Eren nods, the small man stands up and makes his way straight for Eren. The boy's heart suddenly speeds up in panic as the raven grips at the collar of his shirt, pulling him to stand up with a simple, easy tug that took little to no effort.

"You've got your pride at least. But I don't think your bite is as strong as your bark, pup." Levi smirks. His eyes are calculating. He shoves Eren to test him. The boy grunts, and then Levi pursues to poke him and push him around, only to prove that the kid is a bitch. 

"Stop that!" Eren growls and slaps Levi's hands away.

"What are you gonna do? Lick me?!" Levi pushes him again, much harder this time. Several shoves later Eren finally has enough. He snaps and retaliates by punching Levi square in the face.

As soon as the action is done, the boy freezes in panic. All Eren was trying to do was defend himself. To prove that he isn't some weakling that can be easily dominated. He is his own person, and not someone else's bitch. 

Next thing he knows, he's on the ground holding his face in absolute agony. Levi's punch has way more strength than Eren could ever hope to muster. Levi stands above him, eyes glaring down at the heap he has created on the floor. Then the man bursts into a soulless laughter.

"You have fire, but you hit like a bitch," he pants. He lunges and pulls Eren's collar once again and shoves him against the wall. He looks into those terrified eyes of Eren's with not a single hint of remorse. Then, his smirk returns to him and a hand slips down to suddenly cup at Eren's behind. The boy yelps.

"You have a very nice ass, though. Watch it if you're serious about being a boss. You're going to need more meat on your bones and more strength, because those boys are going to eat. You. Up." 

Levi then pushes the kid away from him and makes himself comfortable on his bed once more.

"Just yell when you want me to say 'I told you so'."

Eren scoffs. That is never going to happen. He slumps onto his bed and faces the wall away from his cellmate. The words he just said replaying over and over. If this really is the cursed life fate has handed him, he needs to make the absolute best for himself. Which means he must become a boss instead of being the bitch everyone expects him to be.


	3. Chapter 3

The courtyard was very bare in its surroundings. It was an enclosed area, a giant square in the centre of the establishment, blocked off from the rest of the world by tall spiked walls. Benches littered the left border of the square and many inmates sat down and talked to one another during the free time they were allowed. The ground was always dry with few sprouts of grass that always tried to overtake the barren dirt. Over the years, many fights that have lead to blood shed and the constant neglect for the earth's care have left the dirt dead, and the possibility for life to grow was almost non-existent. In this free time the inmates were given, anything could happen. People talked to each other, exchanged hidden information, mostly fought, but usually reflected on what lead them to life in this prison. Things to do were minimum, but sometimes it was the only time the inmates could get their peace. They weren't limited to the courtyard. If any preferred to linger in the cells for peace and quiet, they were more than welcome to. It was a great time to bathe, do some cleaning, but most preferred to sit and mope. 

Levi himself preferred to get at least one hour of social activity a day, which is why he finds himself sitting at one of the empty benches in the far corner, beside a hefty blonde. His eyebrow game is as big as his muscles, and that is an understatement.The big brute of a blonde beside him named Erwin is one of the most dangerous people Levi knows, next to himself. They aren't friends, more just friendly conversational partners. Today's topic: Eren. 

"Geez, he sounds like a bitch," The blonde snorts with a light chuckle. Levi only hums in agreement. 

"He looks like a bitch," the raven adds on, and the two turn their heads to the subject of their conversation. The boy looks lost as he explores the vast courtyard, not sure of where he should go or who he should talk to. There aren't many suitable candidates for Eren. Everyone looks nasty and mean, and if he can help it he would much rather stay away from potential threats. One day he will have to take them on if he wishes to become a boss, that much is true. But for now, it's best to scope out the competition and decide which ones he can go for and which ones are red alerts. As well as which ones he can befriend.

"Ay! I was on the cart with you!" The horse faced boy spots Eren and instantly walks over to him. He's followed by that other boy. During the cell number announcements yesterday, Eren has figured out that these two call themselves Jean and Connie. As much as they seem like good people (as good as they can be because they still managed to get themselves arrested), Eren doesn't want to befriend these two. It just seems odd that these guys are too friendly. Or maybe he just can't stand how similar Jean's face is to a horse's. In short, there's a definite disliking of them that he can't seem to shake.

Eren shrugs and instead turns to face the other direction. 

"Well. You're an asshole," Jean scoffs and folds his arms.

"At least he doesn't run errands for Reiner," Connie snorts.

"Shut up! You do, too."

"Wait, so you're both bitches then?" Eren turns back around, intrigued. Call it snobby, but Eren is actually very pleased to hear he hasn't fallen to 'Bitch Status' like these guys have. It's nice to know he's lasting longer than his travel buddies. 

"Fuck up!" Connie grumbles. 

"You're saying you're not?"

"Nope," Eren says rather smugly. "I'm becoming a boss." His posture changes to a very proud stance, arms crossed over his chest and his smirk never leaving his face. Jean and Connie look to one another with questioning looks. All of a sudden they burst out into laughter, pointing at Eren in disbelief. Something about Eren's ambitions must be utterly hilarious to them. But Eren is dead serious.

"Haha! A 'Boss'? You think you can be tough like the other guys?! HAHA! Good luck!"

"I can be tough! I-I am tough! You just watch! I'll... I'll beat someone up."

Connie snickers and turns his head away at an attempt to hide his urge to laugh. It's already obvious and Eren hates that. These two think he's weak, it's only normal for him to want to prove them wrong. Standing straight, he crosses his arms and glares hard at the two, determined to show them his skill. "I can beat anyone up! You name them and I'll kick their ass".   
That certainly catches their interest. "Anyone?" Jean raises an eyebrow. Eren nods to confirm it. He's not giving up. The looks on their faces seem calculating, mischievous. Suddenly Eren doesn't feel like his declaration of strength is as true as he wants them to think, because the people they point to happens to be his cellmate and a man, buff as they come with eyebrows out of this world. Eren gulps. 

"The blonde one is Erwin. He's stronger than his eyebrow game and there's rumours that he's knocked people out with his handsome cheekbones of awesome." Connie explains. Eren feels his courage slowly deteriorating as he looks over the blonde's exterior. He really does have awesome cheekbones... awesome enough to cut him in half!

"The other one is Levi. I heard he murdered people to get here. Killed 'em with his bare hands," Jean adds on with a smirk. "Go start shit with them, tough guy."

Eren takes a good look of the two menacing beasts. No doubt, they must be the toughest guys in this God forsaken place. Whatever confidence Eren had, or thought he had, fades away with one stare from the blonde. He almost chokes on his breath as he faces away from those intimidating eyes.

"Uh, H-How about someone else to start off with?" He tries, but no.

"You said anyone. Meaning, ANYONE. Go on."

Jean and Connie give him a small push towards the two menacing prisoners. For a long time all Eren does is stare, every possible scenario going through his head. Most of them end with him being pummeled to the ground. He doesn't want to go anywhere near his cellmate, and definitely nowhere near that Erwin guy. However he made a promise that he could beat anyone, and so he finally begins his march towards them, albeit hesitant.

Erwin scoffs and turns to Levi. "Is he really coming over here?"

Levi groans.

"He looks like he's going to piss himself."

The raven hums in agreement. "He probably will."

The two cease their talking as little brave Eren stands before them, clenching his fists and his face looking a little pale. The brunet boy turns his head back towards the assholes who chose his opponents. They stare at him with snickering smirks. They don't believe in him, and honestly Eren doesn't blame them. He doesn't exactly believe in himself either, but if Eren is good for anything, it's never giving up! 

"Tch," Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance and gives the frightened Eren a once over look. "What do you want, brat." He asks - more demands - the boy to state his business. The brunet stands up straight, taking a deep breath and staring towards the blonde bushy browed man.

"I..." Eren shakily utters. He can't do this, there's no way! Look at the man, for Wall's sake! He looks like he could crush a man's skull between his thighs. Yet Eren seems to utter his intentions anyway, his words escaping before he has a chance to swallow them back down. "I've come to beat you up." He says to Erwin. His voice contradicts his posture. His voice says 'fight me' but his body says 'sacred little boy'.

Erwin laughs. Full on throws his head back and cackles at Eren's meek declaration. 

"Idiot," Levi rolls his eyes. "Fuck off before you regret it."

"No. I'm serious!" Eren insists, looking between the two inmates. "I will beat you up." He says, courage finally surfacing. 

Courage or stupidity?

Eren glares at the blonde, but even if the brunet truly believed he could strike fear into the hearts of these fearsome brutes, his glare would still be, at least to the others, something comparable to flower power or the care bear stare. Eren is not intimidating in the slightest, and yet his threats still go on. Speaking nonsense about how he will break all of Erwin's bones and make him beg for his life.

The nonstop barking finally irks the blonde man and he rises from the bench, standing much taller than Eren had anticipated. "So. You want to go? Now?" The man speaks, voice deep and resonating in authority. 

"Erwin, just leave him. He's being stupid," Levi tries 

"Let's go then, hmm?!" Levi goes ignored. Erwin steps forward and shoves Eren violently back, the teen gasping in shock and falling backwards onto the hard ground. There was definitely more force in that push, more than what Levi had used yesterday. Almost as if the raven was being gentle with Eren. Until the punch.

Eren doesn't have much time to dwell on it. He shouts in alarm as Erwin swings a fist towards the boy. Eren quickly rolls away and gets his arms ready. His heart races as he tries to swing a punch at Erwin's face. He succeeds! He manages to get a punch in and for a moment, Eren's chest feels light. It flutters in happiness for managing to strike just once. He's a genius! A fucking master of the fists! He is-

Erwin slams the poor boy into the hard earth, the boy gasping desperately for air. A foot digs into his side, repeatedly. Kicking him ruthlessly. Pain shoots up Eren's sides in increasing amounts. Eren can't breathe! He gasps and wails on the ground as Erwin gives the lump one final kick. Finally the beating stops. Eren lays still on the ground, clutching his sides and his throat burning from gasping and shouting.Tears well up in his eyes, pain throbbing all over his body. Everything hurts.

"Done?" Erwin asks with a bored sigh. Eren only manages to wheeze in response. "I asked if we were done here."

"He hasn't broken your bones or made you beg for your life yet!" Jean yells from across the court yard. Laughter follows as Connie and Jean laugh at Eren's crushing defeat. They tease and laugh and make fun of the unmoving lump on the ground, and Eren listens to it. He hates it. He's not weak! Eren knows there's still some strength in him, he just needs to get himself back on his feet. He tries to move his arms. They shake but otherwise are okay. It takes some effort, more than he has, but Eren manages to get back onto his feet, facing Erwin once again. His chest aches and his breathing is laboured, but he isn't giving up. 

Erwin looks at the weakened teen and only snorts. "Tough guy."

"Let me take care of him," Levi says, standing up. Watching Eren fight a losing battle is starting to annoy him. It's just pitiful. Erwin shrugs.

"Fine. I have stuff to do anyway." The blonde waves carelessly and gives Eren a final look over. The brunet doesn't like the sudden shine the man has in his eyes. Almost predatory, but the sudden cracking turns his attention to Levi. The raven cracks his knuckles one by one while giving the younger male a very bored look.

"You'll learn your place, brat," Levi says and there's very high promise in his words. Eren swallows his nerves down and keeps up a brave face. 

"What are you going to do, shorty? Sprinkle me with pixie dust?" Eren scoffs, holding his aching sides.

Levi doesn't like that. Not one bit. "No one calls me Shorty, Puppy," the man growls dangerously. He takes a step towards the already beaten Eren.

"Pipsqueak?" Eren goes on. He's not backing down.

 

"Tch, I'll show you pixie dust."

Levi grips Eren's shoulders and shoves his face down to the ground. Before Eren's head actually makes contact with the dirt, Levi kicks his head to the side with such strength that Eren never thought could outdo the punch he received yesterday. Levi definitely puts Eren back in his place. Kicking him across the face, uppercutting his chin, kicking his stomach until Eren starts coughing up blood. He slams his knee into the boy's face and then kicks the shit out of him, bringing Eren new pain, new wounds, not stopping.

The two prisoners that put Eren up to the dangerous deed make a quick escape, not wanting to see the results of Levi's unforgiving beating. 

When Levi feels the boy has learnt his lesson he ceases his kicks and stares down at the crippled teenager. All he can hear are Eren's heavy panting and his strained whimpers. Levi nudges the boy with his foot and clicks his tongue in pity.

"Weak. Your dream just died, little dog. Go back to your cell." Levi frowns. In return Eren glares. How he still has the energy to do so is beyond Levi.

"I-I'm not done yet!" Eren pants out, gasping and almost crying from just the pain of sitting up. He makes an awfully pathetic kick at Levi's feet.

"Hm. Cute," Levi tuts and pulls Eren to a stand by the threads of his hair. "You really need to be taught a lesson. A lesson you refuse to learn: When to give Up."

"Never! I will never give up! Even if the world wants me to!"

It's useless. Eren knows it. He can't win. He will never win. Not like this. He tried with Erwin and he was beaten, and again with Levi. He's no more than a scrunched up ball of paper, all crinkled and bent, bruised and splattered with ink. But Eren has one trump card up his sleeve. He can still turn this around, if only just for a second. He will have the upper hand. 

He kicks Levi right between the legs using all of his remaining strength. 

It works. Levi stumbles to the ground, hands guarding his crotch and his eyes widening as the action and pain processes in his mind.

"F-Fuck! Ffff! Fuck you, Eren! You're so f-fucking dead!"

Eren punches Levi in the face while the man is still inactive. The man groans but gets on his feet immediately after. His eyes furious. 

"Give up!" He shouts at Eren, literally tackling the teen to the ground. He straddles the wounded boy and lays on a punch atop of another punch right at his face. His face that's so stupidly determined. Stupid, but admittedly impressive. There was a time when Levi used to be like this kid. He used to believe he could do anything if he didn't give up, but he learned the horrible truth of life. It's unforgiving, and Levi is going to show Eren that he, too, is unforgiving. "You'll never get anything out of being a shitty brat! Just give up!" He screams at him between hits. "If the world is against you then there's nothing you can do about it! Nothing other than survive!"

Eren doesn't yield. He blocks some of Levi's punches, screaming that he's wrong, screaming that if he gives up then what is the point of living. Levi hates it. He hates it because he remembers saying those words at some point during his life, telling them to people and spitting them around as if it's common sense. No. It's not. It irks Levi even more and he feels himself getting beyond the point of annoyed. He's angry and frustrated with this stupid kid. Levi's hands grip Eren's collar and they pull him to a sit up.

"You won't be alive if you keep going like this! Got it?! The world will chase you until you're backed in a corner! Give up, or DIE!" 

It's unbelievable. How Eren looks to be on the brink of passing out but he still maintains his consciousness. His breathing is hoarse, only timid gasps coming from him. Yet he still has the audacity to glare at Levi, after everything the man has just put him through.

"I would rather die, than become a coward and give up."

That does it. Nothing is getting through to the kid. Nothing Levi says has any impact. Eren would rather believe his own fantasies than face the harsh truthfulness of reality. Levi is done wasting time over such ignorance. He clicks his tongue once more and drops Eren onto the ground.

"Right. Coward. Well. I'll see you around," he grumbles and begins making his way towards their shared cell. Then he halts. "I'll give you a tip. A fight with eyebrows? You'd die. You know why? Because if you don't give up with him he will strangle you. He will kill you. Kick your ribs in, something. But believe me, you will die. I've seen it happen before." 

Eren coughs in response. He watches as Levi turns his back on him. In a way, it almost seems that a fight with Levi saved his life. All Eren wants to know is whether or not that was Levi's intention.


	4. Chapter 4

Night time in the prison is usually quiet. Occasionally there will be a few shouts and screams from prisoners shouting at the guards, or someone has mysteriously been stabbed, which then calls for a cell search. Other than the few prisoners who show reluctance going to their cells for lock up, it's relatively peaceful. Levi likes it. It gives him time to sit down and read his book. Although he's read it over and over at least fifty times, he never gets tired of it. It has become his favourite over the years. Something about the main character reminds him of his cellmate, actually. Their lives seem to resemble one another. For one, they're both hot headed. Levi knows this about Eren because he can clearly hear the brat screaming in reluctance at the guard who's about to push him back into the cell.

"Don't put me back in there!" 

"Get in, Kid."

"No! He'll kill me!"

"One less criminal to worry about!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! PUT ME WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"GET! IN!"

Levi hears Eren scream the most foulest language towards the guard, curse after curse, before the cell door is opened and the young teen is pushed rather harshly into the cell. The door is slammed shut afterwards, the turn of key keeping it secure and making sure neither Eren or Levi can escape. Eren growls towards the guard that walks away without a second glance. He scoffs and kicks at the bars before halting when he feels the sharp stare of his cellmate. Except instead of the usual glare, Levi stares at Eren with amusement, even smirking a little.

"Well, if it isn't my bitch," he says before going back to reading his book. Eren grumbles sourly and sits down on his bed opposite to Levi's. 

"I'm not your bitch." He spits out crossing his legs. Levi notes how the boy is being extra careful with his movement. With the beating he copped from both himself and Erwin Smith, Levi expected as much. It's not like Eren's injuries are some cat scratch that can easily be ignored. It'll probably take a couple of days to be able to move without pain. 

"Yeah, you are," Levi tuts, focusing back onto his book. "Did you get me the sandwich I asked for?"

"No. I ate it." Eren says glaring at the wall.

Eren's comment manages to get the raven haired man to lightly chuckle at the metaphorical sandwich being eaten. The kid has an attitude that Levi has to admit is quite amusing. 

"Okay. Shut up and be quiet," Levi tells the boy. He's finally getting to an interesting part in his book and he's looking forward to the outcome, despite already knowing the ending. Not even three seconds after Levi saying that, Eren starts complaining about following orders. He's a boss, and bosses listen to nobody. They do what they want, right?

"I said shut up. I'm trying to read. Damn, you just don't stop yapping."

"I'm not yapping! I'm making a conversation! Gees... I wish Armin was here. He's better company than you. Unfortunately he's dead though..."

Levi grits his teeth.

"Good. I hope he's turning in his grave knowing what a stupid asshole you are," Levi grunts. 

"Hey! I know I'm an idiot but you don't have to be so mean!" Eren pouts. Levi says nothing after that, trying his very best to ignore the brat as much as he can while also trying to forget the past he has tried many times to move on from. Eren isn't the only one who has lost close friends, and it kills Levi every day to remember the distorted expressions of his loved ones when they had both disappeared. No matter how hard Levi tries to ignore his cellmate, the brat keeps on talking.

"I miss him... Me and him were gonna make it big! I was once told of this world where every thing was much more peaceful. A better justice system, a better life, filled with all things clean. Although I'm not sure why the world needs to be cleaner, I think it's fine."

Levi sits up, suddenly very intrigued with whatever shit the kid is going on about. "Who was it? What did he say?" He asks, and as Eren talks about meeting this person as a younger brat than he is now, Levi comes to realise how familiar those words are. In fact, when he was teaching Eren his place before, the things Eren said to him almost felt as if they belonged to Levi. Apparently this man had insulted Eren a lot, too, calling him shitty and among other things, a brat. There's no denying it. 

"Hmm. That was me," Levi says, recalling the time he met a six year old kid, lost and alone. Interesting that after so many years they meet again, this time behind bars and coincidentally in the same cell. What are the chances?

"What?" Eren blinks in disbelief. "You? But, you're so mean! The guy I met was much nicer and had a better attitude than you! You're just awful. This dude told me to keep on fighting for what I want."

"Tch, it was me. I remember saying all that bullshit to you. I said that because I was ignorant and full of false hope. You'll never get what you want, no matter how much you fight for it." Levi growls and lays on his bed, giving up on reading for the time being. It seems pointless to try.

"Bullshit? It's because of those words that I'm still alive!" Eren argues.

"It's because you listened to me that you almost got killed." Levi gestures to the bruising injuries scattered along Eren's body. All the boy does is shrug.

"Gotta do what you gotta do to stay on top."

"Your best friend is dead. Isn't that a sign enough?"

Eren recoils at Levi's words. The tone, almost threatening. There's more emotion in them than Eren would have expected, and more than Levi had intended. The raven scoffs and turns away from Eren to face the stone wall, only seeing the demons of his dead friends haunting his mind. Flashes of the expressions, of their bodies floating away. Five years and it still flashes vividly before Levi's eyes. 

Eren hasn't spoken for a while, the boy no longer able to bite back. 

"Thought so," Levi clicks his tongue, "It's not so dreamy when someone's life goes. My two friends died trying to find their place. Some of us can find it, but there's always a limit. You have to know when to stop searching. You're lucky it wasn't you dead, brat."

"Shut up!" Eren shouts. 

"Or what? You'll cry?!" Levi sits up on his bed, glaring down the angry pup. "You only listen to what you want to hear and it's really pissing me off."

Eren growls, his face flaring red in anger. Levi is starting to realise that this kid has a bit of an anger problem. The first hint is that Eren looks like he's ready to fight, even standing up in a challenging manner. He really thinks he can take Levi on, even after the ferocious beating he scored himself earlier in the day. What's a man to do? Levi doesn't feel like fighting anymore than he already has and if he does fight Eren again he doubts the boy will be able to walk properly for at least a week. However there is something to be admired about his stupidity and anger issues.

"Oh? You wanna fight?" Levi raises an eyebrow. 

"I'll take you on anytime, anywhere!" Eren barks back. Levi lightly smirks. Eren just doesn't know the meaning of giving up. But as much as Levi would love to give the boy what he wants, there's something that has been bothering Levi ever since Eren was thrown into their cell. Something that must be addressed before anything else.

"Fine, but not now. Because you fucking reek!" Levi scowls and shoves the boy back to fall onto his bed. "Ugh, you need a shower. Look at this!" The man pursues to grab at the boy's head, much to Eren's complaint, and picks out leaves and dirt from the dirty mop. "It's all oily and gross. Why didn't you shower?! Your wounds will get infected. Have you ever heard of hygiene? Gees, are you a shitty animal? Go clean yourself!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Eren swats at Levi's hands with a foul scowl, matching Levi's own disgusted one. "I didn't get a chance to wash up."

"Do it tomorrow. Early. You will get more privacy since most people tend to go during the day, especially after lunch," Levi informs the younger. "That's when a lot of fights happen. If you wake up early enough no one will be there and you can shower in peace. Until you're clean I'm not going anywhere near you for anything. And if by tomorrow night you have refused to cleanse yourself, I will drag you to the shower block and clean you myself. Oh, and if you are there with others... a word of advice. Don't drop the soap."

Levi believes that he has covered all the bases of the shower blocks, and he nods to himself after concluding he has given Eren the best warning he can. Another thing Levi has noticed about Eren, and Levi is certainly not the only one, Eren has a great ass. Cute, but firm looking. When Levi squeezed that bad boy when they first met, there was no doubt in his mind that others would want a piece of that. He's seen it in the eyes of other cell mates. However the warning almost seems pointless to Eren. The teen only scoffs at the older man and lays down on his bed in a grumpy manner. 

"Whatever. I don't have to listen to you..." Levi hears the boy grumble. Levi sighs. Oh well. If the kid doesn't want to listen, he doesn't have to. Just as long as Eren doesn't come to regret that decision later, which, Levi is sure of it, he will.

 

~~•●●♡●●•~~

 

Even though the teen had been hot-headed enough to backchat Levi and ignore almost everything he said last night, one thing he did have to admit is that he stunk. Real bad. It was time to cleanse himself from yesterday's filth, but he refuses to admit that it is because Levi had told him to. It's just that Eren also wanted to be clean. None of this is Levi's doing. Eren refuses to do anything that criminal tells him to. If he obeys, it's just one step closer to becoming a bitch. Levi's bitch. 

Eren shudders just at the thought of it as he makes his way to the shower block. The sun is high in the sky, just after lunch, and seeing as it is Eren's first time showering in such a confined space, he has to admit that he's a little nervous. After all, he's sharing a shower unit with a dozen other men. Older men at that. Come to think of it, Eren might even be the youngest member in this godforsaken place. He's not sure if that's alarming that they chuck kids in with older and much scarier people, or if he should be proud of being the youngest criminal here. 

Eren finally makes it to the shower block, seeing naked men having their showers, with no walls to separate the inmates. He can see everything and they sure as hell will see everything too. Nervously, the boy strips off his prison garments and hangs them up beside his space. Eren has chosen the shower that's in the very corner of the room, away from all the brutes and their staring eyes. He knows that they're staring at him. Beside the shower is a bucket with sponges and bars of soap which the boy holds close to him as the water hits his back. 

It's warm, and calming. He sighs, relaxing after feeling so tense for so long. Prison is no walk in the park. It sucks, it stinks, it's scary and very lonely. Eren has no one to talk to, aside from his stupid cellmate, Levi, and he's not much of a conversationalist. He's annoying, to say the least. Always talking about cleanliness and bullshit. Eren just can't believe that Levi is the random guy he met all those years ago. Eren sees the resemblance now, but the personality has changed so much. The past Levi held so much hope and dreams. Present Levi looks like he'd be better off dead.

These are the thoughts that go through Eren's mind as he washes himself. With the sponge he scrubs at his arms, over his bruised chest and his beaten sides. He grips the soap a bit too hard and the bar slips right out from his fingers and onto the floor in front of him. Eren blinks. Levi did make the point of not dropping the soap. Eren doesn't get it, is something bad going to happen from dropping it on the ground? 

Hesitantly the boy looks around the shower block. There are no guards coming to scold him, everyone looks like they're minding their own business. What's the big hype over dropping a bar of soap?

Nothing happens. So, Eren shrugs, thinking maybe Levi just has a weird thing about dropping products of cleaning, he bends over to pick it up.

Hands instantly grab at Eren's hips. The young boy gasps. He tries to stand back up but strong arms keep him still. He can't move. All he can do is widen his eyes in panic while feeling his heart pound heavily in his chest. A light chuckle, menacing, sounds behind him as a hand squeezes at his bum.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to drop the soap in the shower?" The clearly much older and perverted man snorts. 

"U-Um, y-yeah, but-" Eren squeaks. He can feel this man's disgusting penis rubbing against his ass! The man chuckles once more, more deep and lustful. Eren tries to wriggle away but the man's hands hold him in place. It's hopeless! All the boy can do is close his eyes and beg for a miracle, something!

"Oi!"

That miracle takes on the form of a rather short man with raven hair. Levi. "Let him go. He's mine." The raven scoffs at the man, grabbing at Eren's arm and pulling him to safety. Eren breathes in relief. Any longer and he'd be screwed. Literally.

"Ha! Yours? I caught him fair and square." The man grunts displeased with his pleasure being spoiled.

"Nope," Levi clicks his tongue. "My roommate. My bitch. He's mine and I'm not letting you touch him. So if you want, we can go a round of fists on face for him, but I'm sure you already know how that will end."

The man growls at Levi, but by the look on his face he knows it's a lost cause. He kicks at the ground, utterly disappointed the he didn't get to have a go at the perky new freshman. But it seems giving Eren up is better than a run in with Levi. As soon as the man is out of sight, Eren finds himself breathing much easier. The boy slowly walks back to his showering space, glancing backwards towards Levi. The very much naked Levi who stares at him with annoyance. 

"Um. Thanks... I guess..." Eren lightly mumbles. 

"What did I tell you?" Levi tuts with an eye roll. His eyes look towards the soap Eren never retrieved. Almost too intensely for Eren's comfort. Eren now understands what Levi meant. The danger of dropping the soap isn't that he'll be in trouble if he drops it. It's when he goes to pick it up. Picking it up is what brings trouble. As much as he hates to admit it, Levi saved his ass. All Eren can really do is apologise for his ignorance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand before," Eren says with sincerity. Now he knows. It won't happen again.

At least Levi is here though, because now Eren can get his soap without having a repeat of last time. He smiles a little, thinking that Levi may not be so bad after all. Maybe Levi is warming up to him, and he thinks that as he bends down to pick up his soap.

"And here we have an idiot," Levi groans. Eren furrows his eyebrows. What does Levi mean by that?!

He finds out soon after, his eyes widening. His body is pushed against the wall, and a seering pain follows as his ass is torn into two, Levi's dick pushed harshly inside of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not write hate comments that you wrote in the previous chapter. Thanks.

The sting burns. It's shatters his once calm demeanor and replaces it with pain he's never felt before. His eyes well with instant tears. Eren's body shakes. He falls but hands hold his hips firmly in place, and before he can even speak, scream or anything, the man behind him snaps his hips quickly and the boy cries as he feels the thing inside him push deeper. Eren winces, eyes clenching shut, his breath falling short. 

It can't be happening. 

There's no way this is happening!

Levi was saving him! Wasn't he?! This sure as he'll didn't feel like Levi was helping. 

Eren grits his teeth and gasps as Levi forcefully pushes his way deep inside of him. He attempts to move away, but Levi's strength greatly outdoes his own. Levi thrusts into him harshly. No remorse whatsoever. There's only pain. Levi pulls Eren's hips into his own causing the boy to scream out.

"Ah f-fuck!" Eren screeches. "S-Stop it!"

"This is what happens to stupid little boys who drop their soap, Eren," Levi grunts, pushing himself into the vulnerable teen. "Mm... So tight..."

"It hurts! It hurts, it hurts!" Eren gasps out with tears streaming out of his eyes. Levi doesn't yield though, no matter how badly it burns. Instead he pounds into Eren harder.

"'Course it hurts. Want me to beat you instead?" Levi pulls Eren to stand up straight and makes sure the crying boy isn't going to sink to his knees. His hips smack against the boy's ass, the sound ringing violently in the bathroom, almost as violent as the teen's sobs. "Just shut up, and enjoy it, kid. Personally, I find this to be much better than a beating."

"Stop it! Get off me! G-Get out!" Eren shouts, shaking his body violently trying desperately to get out of Levi's clutches. Instead the boy is thrown to the ground. 

For a moment there's freedom. 

Levi slipped out of him! He's free! But just as he manages to get the strength to crawl away, Levi pulls his body back and in slips his penis once more. 

It doesn't end. 

Levi grips his hair and smacks Eren's head onto the ground. Eren hisses, followed by harsh pained grunts as Levi relentlessly fucks him against the floor. He presses inside him over and over again, slamming into him.

"S-ST-OP!" Eren's words are interrupted with each thrust Levi makes. "I sh-shit out of th-there! Things- AH! G-Go out! Not in!"

"Things go in, too. You need to fucking relax!" Levi slams his hips harder into Eren causing the boy to yelp out in agony. 

"I CAN'T RELAX LIKE THIS!"

"Stop crying! It's annoying me," Levi growls before softly grunting in satisfaction. "Besides, you probably like having my dick in you." He pauses to pant out a light moan. "You're a virgin, aren't you."

Eren doesn't even have to respond. The boy continues to cry as he's violated over and over by the offending man. His nails dig into the floor as he's pushed roughly by each painful thrust. 

"Heh, how cute," Levi manages a light smirk before he leans right over the boy's trembling, weak body. He moves faster. Goes deeper. Fucks him roughly. Underneath him, Eren screams. Constantly choking on his own breath. Whimpering and begging for Levi to stop. Soon Eren realises it's futile and instead buries his head in his arms. Levi suddenly strikes a certain spot within him. His whole body burns with the sensation and the boy's eyes close tightly while his teeth bite into his hand. Again it happens and he let's out a deep moan while his teeth clench harder.

"Quit biting yourself!" Levi scolds and hits that magical spot once more emitting another moan from his bitch. "Oh? You like it there, huh?"

"N-No!"

"Liar," Levi hits it again. "Admit it." 

"F-Fuck y-you!" 

"Tch, I'm gonna make you paint that wall," Levi then forces Eren to a stand once more, facing him towards the shower walls. Eren didn't think Levi could get even more furious with his thrusts but the man manged to pick his speed up even more. Eren yells and screeches, his pants falling heavily. 

He cums. All over the wall just as Levi wanted. 

Despite everything Levi just did, the man has the decency to finish himself outside of Eren. He let's the teen fall to the ground in a heap, Eren having no strength left in his legs. He's crying and utterly devastated of what has just taken place. He just feels so used, as if he meant nothing at all. Levi didn't spare him, or have mercy. He kept going, and going, and going. It's as if Eren has been stripped bare of his own masculinity. He was nothing, Levi treated him as nothing, and the man will walk away as if this is nothing. 

The man he stares up at is even more of a threat than Eren had ever thought. 

"Nawh, cute," the man smirks in mock affection. "Now you really are my bitch." 

With that, the raven haired offender turns on his heel and walks away, leaving behind a very mentally unstable boy. 

For a very long time Eren just sits there. Cold, and scared. His arms wrap around himself as the tears remain endless. The words Levi said repeat over and over again and his nails dig deeper into his skin the more they play. Everything hurts; his hand that now bleeds from the bite marks, his nails that are chipped from scratching at the floor, but most prominently, his ass. The mental scar it left in Eren's mind hurts the most. 

Nobody in this place cares about him. Absolutely no one. Even as he cries in the bathroom, the men that come and go never pay him any mind. He stays there in his corner, eyes staring ahead with tears falling down his face. He doesn't know how much time passes as he sits there. Just staring and recalling Levi's actions. Eren had thought sharing a cell with Levi beforehand was bad. 

Now he's absolutely terrified of the man. 

 

~~•●●♡●●•~~

 

When the day finally passes and the prisoners have been fed their last meal for that night, Eren is called up by one of the guards. The boy, shaking from his previous abuse, beatings and other occurrences, follows a guard up to the entrance of the prison block. His heart beats nervously in his chest, but immediately it calms down when a key dangles in front of his face on a piece of string. His eyes flood in relief at seeing the familiar metal. 

"We've checked it out, and there's no way you can escape with this. It's simply a dud," the guard explains before giving up the key to put it in Eren's hand. His heart leaps at this news. He almost forgot about this, his father's key. The only thing he has left to remind him of his parents. Of what he remembers of his parents. "You can keep it. But we'll be keeping an eye on you." 

Eren doesn't care. He slips the key around his neck where it used to hang before he ended up in this prison mess. Just knowing it's there fills him with relief. But now that this exchange is over, he now has to go back to his cell. In his cell is a dangerous man waiting for him. He still feels the ache deep inside of him. His body shakes with every step, and those tears that he finally managed to cease revive themselves. He only just managed to get them under control. 

The guards stare at him in questioning, but even they don't care enough. They tell him to go away back to his cell, the place he's dreading. They don't care about a little boy's problems. In prison anything goes. Their job is to only keep them detained and nothing else. If they find someone dead, they remove the person but drop the matter almost instantly. The justice here is non-existant. 

As Eren walks back he holds onto his newly recovered key. He sniffs and tries to hold in his sobs down the cold corridors, until he finally reaches his cell. 

Levi looks at him as soon as he enters.

"How's your ass?" 

Eren scowls at the knowing smirk Levi gives him. His eyes feel even more violating than the action that took place earlier in the day. Eren turns away and ignores Levi. With his heart already heavy with swelling emotions, if he speaks he has no doubt he'll fail and just cry instead. 

Eren takes a step into the cell, feeling his rear stinging with each movement. It's been like this the whole day. Each step he makes, an wounding ache would arise. What's worse is that he can feel his cellmate watching him in amusement at his pain, watching as Eren hobbles to his bed. He continues his silence as he gets under the covers and faces towards the wall. 

"Awh, are you cross with me?" Levi snorts. Eren can hear the smirk growing in his voice. "You're just lucky I got to you before Reiner did."

Eren clenches his teeth. The thin blanket over him bunches up as Eren curls into a ball. Honestly, it didn't matter which one out of the two got to him. The outcome would have been the same.

"Eren. Wanna go again?"

No. Absolutely not, never in a million years. The glare Eren aims towards the wall becomes much darker and harsher. The pain Eren went through while Levi did that disgusting thing was too much. It damn near tore the boy in half! Why on Earth would Eren want to participate in something so painful again?!

"Eren? Hey, brat. What's up with you? You're usually so chatty."

The so called "chattiness" has been fucked out of him. Eren scrunches up his face, trying to hold in his urge to cry. He fiddles with the key around his neck, holding it safely in the palm of his hand. His eyes then close. The only thing that will do Eren some good is some rest.

He hears Levi sigh behind him, the sound causing Eren to flinch in alarm. "Whatever, keep to yourself. You're a good fuck is all I'm saying."

Eren hears movement before the sound of pages being flicked fills the cell.

"Oh, and... I did warn you."

That's what finally does. That's what finally makes Eren give up on holding his tears. The fact that it all could have been avoided if he had of just listened to Levi. But just because this soap incident happened, does it mean that will be the last time? Eren doesn't know. No one ever knows. His heart pounds at thinking that it may not be the last time Levi violates him. One day he won't be looking, he won't be thinking. At that time Levi will be there, waiting to reach his prey.

He doesn't want to be a good fuck. He just wants to go about his life peacefully, but because of his stupid actions before prison he can't have that. He's stuck behind bars with pedophiles and murderers. All Eren ever did was steal a couple things here and there. Then he thinks of Armin. He wishes more than ever that he could have joined his friend. At least he wouldn't have to keep suffering at the hands of these awful people. If he could just see Armin. His parents. Everyone he's ever met, one more time. He regrets stealing. But regrets don't bring people back and they certainly don't allow for his release. All Eren can do is rot here and do nothing. Nothing but weep over his life's failure.

The boy's soft cries find their way to Levi's ears and the man glances at Eren over the top of his book.

"Oi. What have I said about crying," he lightly scolds. "Shush. It's distracting and it makes me uncomfortable."

"S-sorry," Eren sobs out and pushes his face into his pillow hoping to muffle the sound. But they don't cease, or calm down or go away. Right now Eren is in a horrible place where his cries mean nothing, and he, himself, is also nothing.

"Ugh! Shh!" Levi hisses towards Eren. The boy mutters out his apologies through the pillows body. It still doesn't stop. His breaths continue to be broken and distorted. Levi hates it. He senses the boy's distress more than he hears it. The only thing he can really hear is Eren's sniffles. Everything else is almost dead silent, most likely because the boy knows Levi will kick his ass if he hears those pitiful sobs.

In the end Levi can't take the brat's silence and sniffles, and he throws his head back with a loud groan. "Tell me what's wrong."

"As if you care!" Eren suddenly snaps through a teary eyed glare before flopping back onto his pillow.

"Oh, go on. Don't be difficult, just tell me and stop crying."

"Y-You raped me! I told you to stop and you didn't!" Eren loses all restraint with his tears and bawls his eyes out without stopping. Everything he has felt since when he first arrived pours out of him. "I hate it here! Everyone pushes me around and is mean and everyone that was ever nice to me are dead!" He sobs pitifully in front of Levi feeling his chest expel the severe tension that he was holding within. Everything falls out of him, feelings, pain, anguish. It hasn't been a week and yet Eren is already this much of a mess. Even after everything he says to Levi, the man only clicks his tongue.

"You're in prison. Of course everyone is mean. We're not going to treat you like a Princess, baby. Because you're not. None of us are. We've all been through shit to get here."

Just as Eren had expected. 

Levi doesn't give a shit about his feelings. Instead of feeling better by Levi's words he finds himself wanting to cry even more. He goes back to lying down and facing the wall, continuing his sobs.

"Come on! Stop crying! Crying women make me uncomfortable."

"I'm not a girl!

"You may as well be. Want a hug? Girl's like hugs, right? Will it shut you up and stop you from crying?" Levi tries. He tries so hard to stop Eren's tears but his poor word choice only aggrivates the kid. Even though Eren could really use a comforting embrace right now. Instead of accepting, he stubbornly keeps to himself.

"I'm not a girl..." he mumbles once more with a sniff.

"Ugh. Maybe we can make a deal or something, just please. Please stop the fucking tears."

"I'll stop when I want to!"

"Well I can't beat that out of you. If I do that you'll only cry more," Levi sighs out in frustration, running a hand through his hair. While the boy cries all he can really do is lie back and watch. He was just about to read his book before this brat started crying up a fucking tsunami. His stare lingers over the said book that rests on his bedside table. He let's out a tired sigh.

As a last effort attempt to not lose his sanity from the annoying sobs, he grabs his book and opens it to the page he's on. "How about I read you some of my book?" 

Eren's crying halts. The younger male turns his head to face Levi, blinking away his last few tears. "Okay..." 

"Okay," Levi nods and breathes out a sigh of relief. Clearing his throat he begins reading from the page. "It's the seventh night of Angelina's capture and the ropes that bound her hands, day in and day out, we're leaving rashes on her porcelain white skin. She's never felt so helpless. A Princess was not meant to be imprisoned in a cage. She was meant to be in her castle learning everything she could about becoming Queen."

Levi read on, and although he didn't have the most exciting of voices, it was soft and gentle enough to lull Eren to sleep. The soft snores reach Levi's ears and he finds himself feeling much more relaxed now that the tears have faded and left the boy's face. Placing his book down, Levi also takes it as a sign to get some sleep as well.

Levi lies there.

Staring at the ceiling. 

Sleep never dawns on him.

So instead, Levi picks his book up once more and begins reading the night away.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been too long with little action from Eren. Everyday he gets pushed around by these filthy criminals, one of which is his cellmate. Even Jean and Connie have begun to see Eren as the lesser man and they make the point of giving the boy a hard time where ever they can. It's getting old and annoying. Something has to change.

On one particular day, the sun blaring down it's agonising heat, Eren decides to make a difference. Using his young and youthful smarts, he gathers dried up grass in a sack and skewers a sharp stick he found into it. The guards surprisingly left a lot of materials laying around for a place that's meant to house a bunch of serial killers. Any of these items could be used as weapon. Heck, Eren even found some rope just lying around. If that isn't the appropriate weapon to strangle people with then Eren doesn't know what is. 

After several hours of tying and biting and stuffing and stabbing, Eren plunges the base of his creation into the rock hard dirt. 

"There we go," he hums, impressed with his marvelous design. What he has made is his own personal punching bag, or maybe it'd be more wise to call it a training dummy. Something soldiers and knights would use to train and hone their skills. Dusting off his hands, he grabs some of the left over scraps of the sack and wraps it around his hand for protection. Then, one after the other, Eren begins beating the sack up. Punching it again and again until he works up a sweat. 

For the entire time he's allowed his free time he continues working on his attacks. Not only does he use his fists, but he works on his kicks as well. After all, it is his kicks that have gained him freedom once before. That time with Levi he almost lost, but when he aimed straight for the nards, he was saved. At least for a brief period of time. The fight still ended with Eren blacking out... The point is, he managed to get the upper hand, if only for a short while.

The longer he goes about his business, the more the inmates get restless and begin muttering things about the determined twink. All around Eren, the men whisper things and comment on him, but none disturb him.

Except for one small but very powerful midget.

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?" Levi asks with an unimpressed eyebrow raise. 

"Leave me alone, rapist." Eren spits with a sour glare. Since that incident Eren hasn't really spoken to Levi. This is one of the first interactions they've had in a while. Just hearing Levi's voice fuels his hunger to get stronger. His punches become noticeably stronger. 

"Oh, pft," The raven rolls his eyes and stands beside the handmade dummy. "What the hell is this, a punching bag?"

"Yes," Eren replies curtly and throws another punch at his creation.

"Huh. Learning much from Mr. Hay and Straw?" Levi gives the dummy an up and down glance before focusing on the determined little brat. He gets a shrug in response as said brat huffs in a pant.

"Better than getting my ass kicked again."

He punches once more followed by a kick.

"Well it's annoying. You're annoying, too. Come with me."

"No. Fuck you."

Eren punches the hay bag again.

"No thanks, I prefer to top," Levi clicks his tongue with an oozing amount of sass. "I can fuck you if that's what you want." Levi gets no response to that. Instead the boy's face contorts into a look of disgust, and his flush colour pales just that little bit as he recalls the past trauma. Eren tries to ignore it as best as he can and continues to beat up his sack with arms. "Come with me. Come on."

"Just leave me alone. Going with you will either get me beat up or raped again. I'd prefer to have neither!"

"Let me teach you."

"I said- wait, what?" Eren pauses immediately after hearing that. He didn't hear right. There's no way Levi just offered to teach him. But the man repeats himself confirming what Eren heard.

"Teach you. You're annoyingly stupid. Plus, I'll even offer my protection. If..."

Eren gulps. There's always some sort of catch.

"If?"

"If, you let me use your body."

Eren's face burns with embarrassment. How can Levi ask that so directly? His expression didn't even change! He simply said it as if it's the most normal exchange in the world. Though Eren supposes in prison, maybe it is. From what Eren has seen in these few weeks of being here, people don't have a lot to give and the most they do have is their body. He can't count the amount of times he's walked down the corridors of the cell unit only to hear men getting frisky behind closed doors. It's sickening, really.

"N-No!" Eren shakes his head furiously. "Never ever! Absolutely not!" The punching of the poor hay dummy continues.

"Why not?" Levi asks, genuinely surprised with Eren's answer. "I think it's a good deal. It's either me or some other STD carrying bastard. Besides, I'm your cellmate and the toughest guy here. I can teach you a lot and my protection means a lot, too. I know you're gay so just stop pretending. I've seen the key you wear."

Eren catches his breath and subconsciously his hand grasps the said key that hangs around his neck. What did a key have to do with his sexuality? 

"It's... just a memento from my father," Eren shyly responds holding the key close. Levi's expression doesn't change. It's obvious the man doesn't believe him. Regardless if he does or not, Eren still has a goal, and he's not going to offer up his body just to achieve it. "I don't need your stupid deal," he speaks up with a deep frown. "I don't need protection and no 'STD carrying bastard' will come onto me as long as I don't drop the soap."

"No, not true," Levi comes in with his rebuttal. "I'd drop the key if I were you, or at least watch your back. Just let me train you. You're going to get raped anyway."

"No I won't! I'll train myself! I'm not some toy people can boss around or use for sex! I'm not weak! I'm not some bitch!"

Eren furiously fights at the dummy laying hit after hit. Levi watches him, bored of his antics.

"It's going to break."

"I'll make another!

"You can't win a fight with just a punch, Eren. It's not going to do shit."

Eren pants harshly as he wipes away the forming sweat on his forehead. His arms feel tired and heavy. So what if he isn't punching right, or his form is all wrong. So what if in the end this is all for nothing. He refuses to give into Levi's deal.

He allows his body to rest, sitting down on the rough ground feeling the air finally come back to him. Levi might be right about not winning a fight with a punch. He honestly knows nothing about fighting. But to accept this sort of deal, it's just.. it's giving up a lot to a man he doesn't know all that well who has supposedly claimed ownership over him. Eren doesn't want that.

"It will at least protect me for a little while." Is Eren's weak response.

Levi huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, staring down at the sitting boy. "No it won't. You're hot, you may as well use your Princess like features to get you somewhere. Stick to your strengths, and maybe learn some new ones. What's to lose, Eren? If you keep trying this you'll just keep being a whiney bitch and annoying the shit out of me. Okay, so maybe I was being rough with you in the shower, but I can be gentle."

 

Gentle. 'Levi' and 'gentle' are two words Eren doesn't think he'll ever use in the same sentence. Ever. 

"Don't you wanna fuck someone your own age?"

"No. They're all ugly. You're cute and I like how fiery you are," Levi replies honestly. "I want to teach you but no way am I doing it for free."

"Well, no way am I paying up." Eren growls softly. He gives Levi a stern, final glare before picking himself up from the ground and bidding adieu. The further he gets away from Levi, the more the boy feels oddly self conscious about the key he's holding. His fingers run over the cool metal, finding comfort in the familiar mold. 

He doesn't need that deal. What he needs is to continue training with his own devices. He knows he can do it, and he sure as well won't ever give up.

~~•●●♡●●•~~

The very next day out in the court yard, Eren finds his heart shattering at the sight of his equally shattered dummy. The time he spent on making it was painful. Finishing it was a great accomplishment, so it's no wonder his chest tightens at seeing the sticks snapped and the sack torn into pieces along with the inside contents strewn about the courtyard. He breathes heavily, trying to keep his calm, something Eren isn't known for. 

Many people saw him fighting his dummy yesterday and many had things to say. Teasing him and all that. It'd be hard to pinpoint who exactly destroyed his hard work. Everyone here is a suspect. No one got into this place on the account of good behaviour. It's safe to assume that people even came together to take down his mighty foe. However one man in particular comes to mind when he looks upon the disaster.

Levi.

Of course it was him. He came back to the cell last night with an oddly sharp stick, one which he threatened Eren with in order to make sure he stayed silent about it. That stick obviously came from Eren's dummy.

It hurts like hell seeing his time and effort thrown about so carelessly. He can either become upset over it, or do something about it. Inhaling calm breaths, he decides to sit down and make another one.

"Determined little thing, isn't he?" Eren chuckles to Levi who sits across from him. The two of them have become invested in watching Eren go about his business. It has become one of their favourite pass times since his arrival.

"He's stupid," Levi replies. "He's tough... in his head, but his body is weak. I can help, but he refuses to listen. He'll probably crave sex at one stage or another anyway. It's either me or everyone else will use him." He mutters on, clearly bitter about the whole ordeal.

"True," Erwin hums in agreement. "I haven't had a bitch for sex in ages. Hey Levi, mind if I-"

"Yeah. I do. I've got my eye on him."

"But Levi! He's the only one who looks vulnerable enough for me to take!"

"Do I have to go and piss on him? No. I told you, he's my little puppy. No way am I letting you stick your dirty dick in his cute little ass," Levi glares towards his blonde companion who sighs in disappointment. For a while, their stares only focus on the boy who sits in the middle of the courtyard, picking up random twigs and ripping up the dried grass to craft his stupid dummy again.

"What about Reiner's new lot? He doesn't fuck them. He just makes them get him stuff," Levi suggests. 

Erwin pulls a face of disgust. "Are you kidding? One looks like a horse and the other is just a big nope."

"Not my problem," Levi rolls his eyes. The Jaeger brat Levi so hungrily watches slumps down sadly in the middle of the courtyard, throwing away the broken sticks that have failed to do as he willed. He gives up and stands to stretch his tired limbs, giving Levi a decent view of that perfect ass. "That Jaegerbooty will be mine sooner or later," Levi mumbles softly to himself. 

"That's if no one gets to him first," Erwin remarks.

The two inmates sit in silence, observing the boy's every move. This goes on for half an hour, until finally Erwin gives up his interest, and Eren makes a turn for the exit. Levi raises a curious eyebrow as he watches Eren disappear behind a wall, heading inside the prison complex. 

"Where is he off to..."


	7. Chapter 7

It's strange to be in the bathroom while no one else is around. For once there's not a single brute taking a shower, which is excellent news for Eren. It will be just him and his privacy, nothing else. He gets stripped of his clothes and begins to cleanse himself from his hard arts and crafts session with the hay and sticks, scrubbing off dirt smudges and scrapes. He enjoys himself this time, feeling relaxed and calm thanks to the unusual privacy he has been given. He's not going to question why the bathrooms are so quiet. Instead he will enjoy it and take advantage of it while he still can.

"Hey, Puppy," Levi calls as he enters the bathroom, butt naked. The younger male yelps, misplacing the bar of soap that was in his hands just moments ago. He turns around as fast as he can, covering his unmentionables and cowering into the wall behind him.

"W-What are you doing here?!" He squeaks out.

"Are you seriously covering yourself?" Levi raises an eyebrow towards the clearly uncomfortable brat. Eren turns his head away refusing to acknowledge that question. The older man clicks his tongue and takes a shower space across from Eren's. "I'm here to shower," he says.

"Then shower," Eren timidly mumbles, facing back into his own shower space and adjusting the water spout to cleanse his shoulders. Even if it's only him and Levi, the same anxiousness he's felt with the other brutes start to make way throughout his body. The soap he had dropped now rests just by his feet. He gulps.

He won't be grabbing that anytime soon...

It's best to forget about it. The soap will just cause him trouble. Besides, he's already scrubbed most of his body, he doesn't have to get every inch of it. Just as long as he's mostly clean, it'll be fine. All he has to do is not think about it. Just forget it ever existed. It's not at all on his mind. Not one bit. Heck, Eren can't even believe he used the soap in the first place. Just water will do. That's the only soap he will ever. No need to smell nice, or get paranoid over a stupid, insignificant bar of soap...

In case some of you have gotten lost with the overwhelming amount of sarcasm that has just been displayed, Eren can't stop thinking about the soap. He needs to cleanse himself. He wants to smell nice, he doesn't want to be a feral head. Maybe he could just try and get it when Levi isn't looking. 

Eren quickly glances towards the man behind him in the other shower space.

He seems busy enough, more concentrated on washing his hair than Eren's movements. 

The boy gulps. He'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about... 

Hesitantly Eren reaches down towards the soap by his feet, his heart thumping increasingly loud. Every single scenario that could go wrong plays in Eren's head, each one ending with a forceful attack. His breath shortens, but the tension suddenly expels when his fingers grab the bar, relief suddenly flooding his muscles. He did it. He has the soap in his grasp. He can rest easy now.

He hears Levi click his tongue from behind him, almost in his ear. Never has colour drained from Eren's face as fast as it had just then. The man wastes no time in plunging his already hard penis deep inside of the bent over boy. Eren gasps and chokes on a sharp inhale as Levi relentlessly starts up his unimaginable pace. Slamming his hips harshly against Eren.

"Again? Really?" Levi grunts into Eren's ears, teeth nipping at the lobes. The boy does not like that at all. He hates the feeling of Levi just doing as he pleases. His eyes well with tears just as they did the first time this happened, only now with added humiliation. How could he have gotten caught again? He had finally been able to walk normally from the previous beating and the last incident in the shower. Again, Eren is pounded into. Again, Levi uses Eren's body without his permission. Again, Eren is trapped, is useless, is weak, against Levi Ackerman. 

Eren shrieks as an especially hard thrust is delivered inside of him. "WHY?!" He sputters out.

"Can't help it," comes the awful response. Levi's hands hold his hips in place as he wreaks havoc on Eren's insides. In and out, hard and fast.

"NO! STOP IT! F-FUCK YOU!" Eren cries and cries. His screams terrified and full of hate. 

"It's prison, brat. I'm not going to get in trouble, I'm already here."

That's what makes this ordeal even worse. Eren had already come to terms that nobody in this shitty hole cared about him. Not even the guards. They're just there to keep them locked up. People die in here, people get raped. 

They don't care. 

Eren's eyes sting with every angry and frustrated tear that escapes him. In quick acting he flicks his head back to smack Levi's face. He hits, but the growl that follows from behind him shows the older's disliking for his actions. Levi slams his whole body against the wall, hard, and pursues in his ceaseless fucking.

Eren moans in pain, but he doesn't quit his struggles he throws his arms about, making Levi secure them in his grip.

"S-STOP IT, LEVI!" 

"Just shut up! Be quiet and accept your punishment for being stupid in the showers!"

"NO!" Eren yells out and headbutts Levi's face once more. His punishment for that is getting his own head smacked against the wall.

"Watch it, brat!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Soon!"

Levi slams himself inside Eren in slower, but rougher thrusts, evoking many pain filled sounds to escape from Eren's vocals. The teen clenches his teeth, tries his hardest to stay strong and stand his ground. He's lost. It's so obvious that in a battle of strength, Eren is the loser. There's no way he can escape. 

No matter the difference in strength levels, that doesn't mean Eren can't try to cause as much physical harm to Levi as he can. He fights against him, all the while being violated in the process.

He really does try to fight him. Gives it his all. Screams, throws his head around, thrashes about in Levi's grip. In the end its useless. He gives up. Allows Levi to have his way with him until finally it's over. Levi finishes in the shower, letting Eren drop to the ground in utter defeat. His spirit broken once more, his tears still flowing steadily down his face. The pain in his rear throbbing as a reminder of what just transpired. 

He's broken...

No, more than anything, he's furious. He's angry. What kind of sick game is this? Why, oh why, is Eren always Levi's target?!

Wiping his tears away with a pathetic whimper, he faces towards his attacker, glaring into that cold gaze of Levi's. 

"WHY?! WHY ME?! WHAT KIND OF REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR DOING THAT!" He cries out in a sobbing outburst.   
"The sexual kind," Levi shrugs simply. That only infuriates the boy even more.

"What kind of asshole rapes a kid?!" He bawls his eyes out and buries his face in his hands with no stopping anytime soon. "Why would you do that?! It hurts and it's not nice and I hate it! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! GO DIE!"

"That's a bit harsh," Levi casually washes out his hair in his own shower space as Eren rages on. He could barely give a care at all.

"It's just right! I hope you rot in hell! I hate you! So much!" Eren heavily sobs, his words coming out in miserable slurs. Weakly, he manages to stand back up. He collects his things and tries to escape as quickly as he can, all the while screaming back towards Levi how much he hates the man, and how much he wishes he would just die.

 

The man who continues to wash himself watches the younger male hobble away, listening to his pathetic and hysterical cries. With a small sigh, the man looks down towards his hands that he rinses under the running water. 

"Hm... he really doesn't like that, huh?"

~~•●●♡●●•~~

Night comes around and Levi returns from other endeavours. The first thing he sees when he enters his shared cell is the lump of blankets, shaking as the sound of sobs leave the bundle of depression. The man stares long and hard at the crying blankets, knowing perfectly well that there's a brat under there sobbing out his miseries. 

Turning his head, Levi walks over to his own bed opposite to Eren's and lays down with a heavy sigh. The sobs don't desist. They continue to echo around the cell, and also in Levi's head. He sighs again, louder this time.

"Eren," he calls gently.

"I'm sorry. Let me cry and then I'll shut up..." Eren quickly responds.

"No, I mean... I guess I'm sorry for violating you or whatever."

Eren flips the blankets off of him in disbelief. "You did it twice!"

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"You're not sorry..." Eren grumbles. His sniffles and sobbing pants are still the only thing Eren has the energy to do. Levi runs a hand down his face, trying very hard to think of how to give Eren some sort of comfort to clear the room of emotions.

"I am sorry," he says, trying to be as sincere as possible. "I know what it's like to feel weak. Even though I said none of us are Princesses, I still don't want to make you hate me. Not that I care."

Eren looks over the man's laying form, sceptical of if he should trust any word this criminal speaks. The man doesn't move, just lays there and stares at the ceiling. 

"D-Don't do it again. It hurts, it makes my stomach feel sick, how can you enjoy that at all?!" Eren whimpers at the memory.

"It's good," Levi assures. "If you give me a chance, Eren, I can make you feel really good." The man locks eye contact with Eren. The boy immediately bunches up into a much tighter ball, tensing and shaking his head eratically. There's no way something like that could ever feel good. "It does," the raven goes on, "If you're stretched out and have a gentle partner, it can feel amazing."

"You're not gentle!"

"I can be. I've been rough before because you dropped the soap. No one waits around to stretch someone, they just shove it in. First you use your fingers," Levi holds up his hand and shows the boy a finger. He's seriously going to explain the process of stretching to Eren. The kid believes sex is painful, is traumatic, and given what happened a while ago, he has all right to think of it as such. It's none of those things if it's done right, and honestly, maybe Levi feels just a little bit guilty for causing Eren so much pain. Just a little.

"You've got to understand that sex isn't a one sided thing. Both partners will feel good afterwards. Nothing like what I did to you in the shower."

Levi finishes his highly detailed explanation, waiting for Eren to give his thoughts, feedback, a response of some sort at least. Although the teen is now filled with knowledge he hadn't known before, his expression still maintains that disgust. He still holds that fear.

"I don't want it, ever!" He scowls. "You've ruined sex for me for life!"

Levi sighs and gets comfortable back on his bed. "Sorry," he shrugs. "Your body will probably get it again eventually. Your body will want release at some point, and with that key around your neck, a lot of guys will be after you to fix their release. I'm giving you another warning, but my offer still stands if you're willing."

"No.. I'll be fine," Eren mumbles quietly, his grip on the blankets tightening. Truth is he's been telling himself he'll be fine for ages. Nothing has been fine. He can't take care of himself as it seems, but he also can't rely on anyone else to take care of him.

"Okay, Puppy. Keep chewing. I still think you're all bark though."

~~•●●♡●●•~~

"Ackerman! Clean the bathrooms! Jaeger! You too! Out! Hop to it! Get!" The guards bang loudly on the cell doors and disturb the asleep prisoners with rackets and demanding shouts. It's time for the weekly cleaning of the facilities, and this week cell units 90-110 will be asked to assume cleaning roles. Cell 104 is lucky enough to be put on bathroom duty along with cells 100-105. Eight other brutes line up outside the bathroom area awaiting to be assigned certain areas to wash and cleanse. 

Eren lines up behind everyone, just being around these gigantic humans has his nerves acting up. The key Eren keeps on him at all times becomes his security, his thumb rubbing up and down the familiar shape. He grips it tightly as he passes the guards that shoved the man in front him. Eren collects his bucket and sponge and is pointed towards a section of urinals, given the instructions to wash the bowls, the walls around it and the piss covered floors underneath. 

How charming...

Before Eren gets started, Levi pulls his arm harshly.

"Stop pulling out that key, understand?" He grumbles sourly. 

"I was just holding it..."

"I understand why you do it," Levi says softly, pulling the key out of Eren's hands and shoving it down the young boy's shirt. "Just don't go whipping it out. Wearing a key around your neck signifies that you're gay and available for sex."

Eren blushes furiously. He had no idea the key had such a vulgar meaning. "But I... I'm not!"

"Guys will come onto you thinking you are, and they won't leave you. Not a cute treasure like you. I've mentioned that you have a fucking fantastic ass. For once, just listen to me."

How can Eren say no? He nods showing his compliance and the older man nods back, relieved. Then he leaves to go and fulfill his own duties leaving Eren to ponder over the newly acquired information.

It makes sense when he thinks back on it. Levi always used to say he knew Eren was gay, all because of the key. In truth, Eren had no idea that's what having a key around his neck symbolised. He feels the spot where his key sits under his shirt. As much as he needs it for comfort, he'd much rather have no hungry men on his trail wanting to eat him up. 

The key goes ignored and Eren scrubs around the disgusting urinals, the floors literally stained with piss marks. After a while, his area that he had been working on quietly by himself is invaded by some large men who clean around him. The anxiety hits.

Each gruesome beast minds their own business, but all Eren can feel is their eyes, their claws sinking in. What if it doesn't matter if he has a key? What if they jump him anyway? He's doomed. Nowhere is safe. They're going to attack him, they're going to push him around like the little weakling he is.

Eren feels his breath pick up as one man gets closer to him as he scrubs along the walls. Eren gulps, and before he can stop himself, he's grabbed a hold of his key. Holding it in comfort. It's a habit he can't seem to break. Ever since he's been thrown in with these roughians, Eren can't calm down. The only thing that provides him any security is that damn key around his neck. Something he knows and is familiar with. It's all he has.

"Oi," the man beside him nudges Eren with gentle tap. Eren feels everything freeze over. 

"H-Hello?"

"You doing all good?"

Eren blinks in surprise. The man is actually concerned about his wellbeing. That's... not what Eren had expected at all. Honestly, Eren was expecting the grinding of bones to butter someone's bread. Something gruesome along those lines. To say the least, he's actually relieved that the man hasn't decided to flog him straight up. That's something the teen can appreciate.

"Um, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually." Eren responds.

The man chuckles a little and eyes Eren over, a small hum slipping out, almost like a purr. "Meet me in my room after this, yeah?"

"Uh, okay? What number?"

From the far end of the room, the raven haired man named Levi suddenly tunes in to the conversation Eren is having with the stranger. His eyes narrowing dangerously over the two. There's something awfully wrong about what he's seeing. It almost seems as if Eren is using the key to his advantage, which honestly disturbs Levi in more ways than one. For starters, he's disobeying Levi once again, and playing with that damn key.

Eren finishes talking with the man and goes back to his work, a small smile on his face and his nerves relaxing.

"Look at that, my first friend in prison!"


	8. Chapter 8

The bathroom finally started to sparkle after countless hours of scrubbing and polishing. During the whole cleaning process Eren has been swept away in his own thoughts, feelings of excitement overflowing from his lean frame. All on the account of getting a new companion. Once the guards approved of the hard labour they had put their criminals through, everyone was given the clear and retreated to their own personal cells. All but one young prisoner who goes by the name of Eren Jaeger. 

Instead of going back to face the company of his roommate, he instead has a date with his brand new friend. A friend who he doesn't actually know the name of, let alone know anything about. Yet. He supposes that once he reaches the cell unit his new friend resides in, he'll figure out his first name. After all, they are only in the stages of getting to know each other. There will be plenty of time for the two to become well acquainted. 

Eren has no idea what the older man sees in him that says "friend material" but Eren is flattered nonetheless. If he remembers to remain calm and cool he should be fine.

He passes his own cell, catching Levi's eye as he walks past. Eren pays no mind to him and finally comes up to his new acquaintance's cell, not too far from cell 104. Eren stands there for a while without knocking. Does he look okay? He doesn't still have any residue from the bathroom on him, does he? He's sure he cleaned himself up appropriately. How he looks shouldn't matter in the first place. It's a new friend, not some date!

Maintaining his nerves, he forces himself to knock on the man's cell door. The door opens immediately, and the same brute he met beforehand grins down at him. He seems much taller than when he was crouched beside him in the bathroom.

"Here he is," the man chuckles deeply and opens the door wider for Eren. As soon as the younger male steps inside, the brute's roommate, equally as buff and intimidating as Eren's new friend, gives Eren a quick look over, smirking hungrily at him before leaving the others alone. Eren doesn't quite understand why the man gave him such a... perverted look. It seemed way too suspicious and even more violating. The kid never realised how much discomfort one look could give him, but he doesn't get much time to dwell on it as his new companion closes the cell door behind him.

"This is going to be great," he says, voice deep and husky. Eren feels his chest flood with relieving warmth at hearing those words. So him and Eren were on the same page. The two of them, just looking for some company within one another. This is exactly what Eren needs. That is until...

"I've been waiting for a good release."

The man says that.

"Wait... a good r-realease?"

Oh no. Had Eren made a mistake? Was Eren not clear that he was only looking for friendship? The look in the man's eyes haunt him. They stare with that same hungry look the other brute had. 

Every bone in Eren's body shudders as the man trails behind him. Then his hands snake themselves around Eren's waist, pulling him ever so slightly closer to him. Close enough for Eren to feel just how desperate this man is. He feels himself tense and it takes quite a bit of strength to not let out a squeak of terror escape from him. The man's hands don't rest at his waist, but instead slide up Eren's stomach to feel up his chest, all while Eren grits his teeth in terror, panicking in his mind to figure out what to do. 

"You're a nice one, really good," The man purrs lowly into Eren's ear. "I'm warning you, I like it a little rough." The brute's filthy hands slide under Eren's shirt and before Eren can utter a single word, his fingers clasp over the boy's nipple causing a frightened gasp to force it's way out. Eren snaps and smacks the disgusting pervert away from him.

"Fuck off!" Eren shouts and turns to make a dash. A dash he's had to do far too often. He was wrong about friends. He should've known that there are no friends in prison. There are only sex hungry bastards waiting to jump the weakest link's bones in order make them their bitches. Eren refuses to be overwhelmed again. No way in hell will he allow himself to go through such humiliation again, never again!

The brute grabs his leg and Eren instantly trips onto the hard ground.

"LET ME GO!" Eren shrieks.

"No way! You can't say you'll give it to me only to run off!" With inhuman strength, the beast of a man forcefully pushes Eren onto the bed, arms restrained by his gigantic feral hands. Eren doesn't give up. Not this time. He kicks about and flails, all the while each shortened breath brings his panic to the surface. What's worse is that Eren doesn't remember promising anything to this guy. When had he agreed to doing this?! Was it the stupid key?! Was 'meet me in my cell' code for 'you want some fuck'?! Eren doesn't know! The more he winds up in these situations, the more Eren realises that his knowledge of the world is meaningless. He knows nothing. Time has showed him again again that as much as Eren could survive outside these walls, on the inside he may as well be a piece of bait, waiting to be eaten by the hungry predators. 

The brute clamps his hand over Eren's mouth, the other sliding Eren's pants down. Eren screams. No one can hear him. The screams are muffled by this horrible bastard. Eren wants to cry, he can feel tears pricking at his eyes again, but he can still barely move. He's weak. He couldn't get out of Levi's hold and now he's at the mercy of some other perverted asshole. 

"You have such a nice young body... Now let's take a peek inside here, hm?" The man coos suggestively, his free hand peeling back the waistband of Eren's underwear.

"Oi!"

Both males, the pervert and the victim, freeze in what they're doing, turning their gazes towards the newcomer who stands angrily in the doorway. Eren widens his eyes and prys the brute's hand off of his mouth before gasping in the fresh air he so dearly missed. Staring at the doorway, honestly, he has never felt so relieved.

"Eren, you know this guy?" Levi asks the teen, nodding over to the man who still keeps Eren in place. 

Eren immediately shakes his head. That's all Levi really needed.

"Get off him." Levi demands.

"Or what?" The brute spits back.

"Or I'll kick your ass. Get off him."

"Hell no! He's mine and you can find your own." Just like that, the brute decides to persist, and it's that action that causes Levi to pounce. A foot slams into the man's face, slamming him into the wall with a hard crunch. At the impact Eren is released. Without waiting a single second more, the brat retrieves his pants and sprints out of the cell unit. He doesn't want to wait around, nor does he want to see the brutal lesson Levi is teaching to his offender. 

He doesn't need to see it.

He can hear it. The constant grunting that comes from the brute, and Levi shouting at him. Horrible things. Saying stuff like, 'he doesn't like that,' and 'see how you like it', but obviously showing him through fists rather than Intercourse. Eren hears the brute shouting "He's mine!" To which Levi responded with, "He most certainly is the fuck not!" 

There are also some phrases that Eren won't ever repeat due to how nasty they are. He can visually see what Levi is saying, and they aren't the most prettiest of things to be visualising. 

By the time Levi has finished giving out the punishment for touching Eren, he comes back to see what he always sees when any of these situations happen: Eren curled up in his blankets, sobbing into his pillow. 

Levi walks close towards Eren's huddled up figure and looms over him, arms crossed. "Eren."

Said boy peeks out of his covers, tears falling from those teal coloured eyes as they have so many times before. It's almost becoming far too familiar for Levi to see Eren cry. 

The young boy sniffs."I'm sorry," he mumbles sadly, the words only just being heard. Those words are always said after everything happens as well. Even though the last two times, Eren had every right to cry. In the past it was Levi who needed to apologise. 

Levi shakes his head with a sigh and takes a seat on Eren's bed beside the crying boy. 

"You idiot," Levi tuts. "He thought you were offering yourself up. Then you went ahead and said yes to him. If I hadn't of showed up, you'd be getting it again."

"I know and I'm sorry!" Eren borderline shouts at Levi, obviously frustrated with himself. After the words have left his mouth his crying only increases.

"Are you seriously crying? He didn't even fuck you."

"B-But... it was close!"

"He didn't put it in. He could have, but he didn't. He's knocked out on the floor of his cell." Levi informs, giving Eren what the boy assumes to be an assuring glance, but honestly the kid wouldn't have a clue. 

Eren sits up from his bundle of blankets and uses his sleeves to wipe away his drenched eyes. His breaths are still shallow, but it's steadier than when Levi had found him.  


"I couldn't stop him..."

Levi scoffs. "I stopped him. You're fine. You're fucking lucky, too. If he fucked you, he would have gone in dry, and that's just... yikes."

Eren nods in agreement, albeit slowly and with a lack of energy. There's no doubt in his mind, he's thankful Levi was there in time. If he wasn't, Eren would be raped again. However it is a mystery as to why Levi went ahead and saved him. Maybe it has something to do with him being guilty for the shower incidents and this is his way of trying to make up for that. Who knows? Regardless of his reasoning, Eren will be forever grateful, but it does bring some alarming points to the front of Eren's mind. Things that Eren has tried to bury before, but due to current events, it seems that he can't put it off any longer.

The truth is, Eren can't look after himself. He needs help. He can't do anything by himself. He has no strength, no mucles, no way of protecting himself. He can't even throw a punch without getting hurt from the recoil. As much as Eren has the right attitude and determination, he doesn't have the skills to make his wishes come true. But Eren knows someone who does. The man in front of him. Levi.

He can teach Eren everything he knows and make him become a true boss of this prison. The man has already offered to teach him his ways, although in order to gain such knowledge, Eren will have to give up something in return. He's thought about it for a while now, the past few minutes he's been thinking non-stop, especially. The undeniable truth that Eren needs protection, that Eren needs training is something he cannot ignore anymore. He's willing to give anything in order to just walk around prison without the familiar feeling of fear looming over his shoulder all the time. But in order to protect his body, he must give his body...

Eren sniffs away his remaining tears and faces his whole attention towards Levi. He's sure about this. "Levi, I... um, I want to take you up on your offer."

"Hm?" The man instantly turns his head towards the brunet, eyes very much intrigued. He even shifts his whole position to face Eren properly, waiting to hear what Eren has to say.

"I don't want to be weak. I can't hold my own. But, you saved me back there and... and I want protection." 

Each word took everything he had to speak aloud. He's admitting that he can't look after himself and that he's fallen to the point where he needs someone to be his protector. For a man, it's embarrassing, but it's either safety or misery. 

Levi glances over Eren's lean frame, humming deeply in consideration. Not in the way that suggests he's unsure whether Eren is worth it, but more in the way that he's figuring out which aspect he should focus on first. 

"So, you want my protection, and in exchange, you'll allow me to use your body." Levi restates his terms. Hearing it once more almost seems dirty to the younger man. He's trading sex for protection. Biting his lip, nervous, he agrees to those terms. 

"And I will also teach you how to defend yourself and hold your own, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Levi nods and takes a stand from Eren's bed. "We start tomorrow, bright and early."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope the story isn't boring anybody too much, any thoughts on it so far? Any guesses of where the story might be going? The story has already been fully plotted out, for ages now. All I need to do is make sure my lazy ass actually writes it all up. This is a pretty long chapter, mostly smut. I will admit, the smut was a little rushed though, since otherwise it probably would have gone on for another 10,000 words.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!

"From now on, you're my property. If anyone gives you shit or tries to come onto you, they mess with me. You come to me if anything like that happens," Levi stands in front of Eren as the young boy nods along to everything he's saying. Today they begin Eren's training. Today is the day that marks the start to the boys journey of becoming the strongest man in the world... or at least, within the prison. Okay, so there's _obviously_ going to be a few people Eren won't be able to defeat... he'll at least be stronger than Jean and Connie!

"Get up," Levi instructs and the boy does so immediately, wanting to follow every instruction with enthusiasm and determination. "First of all, I'll teach you how to punch properly. Your punches make me uncomfortable."

"Oh, uh..." Eren didn't realise his hits were so bad... He knew they needed work, but being so awful that Levi gets uncomfortable? Sheesh... Nonetheless, the idea is that they're going to work on it, and hopefully by the end of things, Eren will be a mean machine.

"You have the right idea. But you don't know where to push from. You push from here," Levi grabs a hold of Eren's arm, guiding him through the movement and showing where he should keep his form. "It's not just about the angle, but also about the strength you put behind it. We'll work on it as we go." Levi then takes a few steps back away from Eren, holding up both of his hands, flat, facing towards Eren. "Practice."

Eren nods and without wasting any time, he throws a punch towards the flattened hand. Already he can sense the improvement. Just knowing how to properly aim and swing has increased his skill immensely. The best part is, he feels his chest flood with happiness as he realises Levi, too, notices his improvement.

"There we go. Don't be afraid to put a little more strength into it. Use that anger you always seem to call on." Levi instructs. Anger, something that always follows Eren wherever he goes. He can use it to become stronger. "Just think about everyone in here that really pisses you off." There are certainly a few. "Remember in the shower? When you got raped? Hm? Angry?" Eren is definitely angry about that, but more than anger, he feels humiliated. "What about the fact that you're so weak that you have to get me to protect you?" Not angry, thankful if anything. Thankful that Levi is even taking the time to do this. "Come on, Jaeger. Show me some fire."

Eren really does try to call upon the mighty Gods of fury and anger, but he feels nothing. As much as those memories will haunt him and plague his mind, he doesn't feel angry. He feels ashamed, if anything. There's no spark. He tries so hard to convey his emotions into the punch, but he can't quite find that match to ignite his flame. Even Levi realises the lack of energy.

"Hm. What about the guards?" Levi goes on. "What about everyone that calls you a bitch? Are you a bitch, Jaeger?"

Eren grits his teeth in annoyance. "No, I'm not!" He punches Levi's hand with a bit more ferocity. If there's anything Eren hates, it's being called a bitch.

" _Are_ you?! Come on, Eren. Hit me harder! What is it that makes you angry?!"

"I... I don't know!" He's tried thinking back to a negative time where he might have lost control over his anger. None come up. It's like while he's on the spot his mind decides to draw a massive blank. All this thinking but no results. Eren's getting more angry over the fact that he can't find something to be angry about.

Then Levi brings something up that he's never thought about. Something that has never crossed his mind before. 

"What about yourself?" He says. _Himself._ Eren momentarily ceases his punching to lock eyes with Levi. "Are you mad at yourself? Is that why you're always angry? Are you mad at yourself because everyone around you dies?" _Ouch..._ "Because no matter what you do, or how hard you try you can't make yourself happy, no matter how many lives are sacrificed. Does it make you angry to feel so weak all the time?!"

"SHUT UP!"

That's what Levi was looking for. As soon as the words left the man's lips, Eren started shaking where he stood. His fists clenched and he launched a mighty blow towards the outstretched hands. The raven can't even hide his approving smirk.

"Hit me! Hit me with all your pathetic weak body can give! Come on! Hit me again!" Levi shouts at him, trying to stir the beast up more, and it doesn't fail to irk the already furious boy. He punches Levi's hand, one after the other, packing more and more strength behind each one as he feels this red hot rage fuel his body. 

"What was your friend's name, huh? The one you killed! Tell me his name!"

As the name leaves his lips, Eren feels his chest burn with the horrific memory. It's been so long since he's seen his best friend's face, heard his voice... What does he even sound like?! The truth is that he was dead. Armin is dead because of Eren. Armin trusted him to lead them to a better life. Instead, Eren lead him to death. He relives the pain he felt that day, but even more he relives the extreme hatred he had for himself. The hate that spawned from pain of losing his friend and being the cause of it. If possible, Eren strikes the hands even harder, Levi feeling every ounce of emotion that channels through. One more punch and Levi stumbles backwards, Eren panting hard.

"Okay, that's enough." Levi calls, and Eren finds his whole body dropping in sadness. He opened up memories he wished he could forget. Despite it being for training purposes, the memory still stings. Eren finds himself a seat on his bed and hurries his head in his hands. His breath falls into short pants as he recovers from his hardcore fight with emotions and hands. He may have won the fight with the hands, but his emotions are still attacking him. He feels awful. This wasn't meant to be part of the training, was it?

"That's what I call a bite," Levi mutters as he observes his red hands, beaten up by the puppy. "You have a lot of passion, Brat. A lot. Once you learn how to call out your spirit, with practice, you'll be fine. Your crazy anger seems to blank out your fear and doubt. It's a strength but also a weakness if you can't control yourself." Just by this short training session Levi has already learnt so much about the boy he shares a cell with. Specifically the reasons for his anger. Perhaps it's because Eren's story resonates with his own on a much deeper level than he cares to admit.

"So... I pay with my body, right? When is the first payment?"

"Whenever I feel like it," Levi shrugs and lays himself down on his own bed. He turns himself towards his cell mate. Then smirks. "Wanna go now?"

"U-Um..." Instant blush. "I-If That's what you want."

"Strange. You can go from scary to adorable in seconds." 

Eren blushes even more at that. Levi just called him adorable when Eren is so clearly a man. A man would hate to be called adorable. "Please don't call me that..." 

"I'm not a liar."

 "Well... You haven't lied about anything so far."

"Exactly. Now come over here. We'll call this your proper first time."

Eren immediately swallows a mouthful of nerves as he shyly walks towards Levi's bed. He's not entirely sure what he should expect. The last time he did anything like this it was forced, and so damn painful. It's hard to imagine this to be anything but that. Levi said it's meant to make both participants feel good, but from what Eren has experienced, that's complete utter bullshit. It's painful and uncomfortable and the whole time Eren was crying and Levi was smashing his head against walls. How is this time meant to be any different? The _only_ difference is that this time Eren won't be fighting tooth and nail to get away. He's going to submit completely to Levi's will.

 "You can sit on my bed, I guess," the man says as he guides Eren to lay down where he once did, head resting on the pillow. "We'll take this slowly since you're so obviously nervous and I... Maybe want to make up for raping you. But don't tell anyone I care! Because I don't. Just- Shut up, Eren!"

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Sh!" Levi places a finger over Eren's lips to silence him. Then he sighs and glances over the spot his fingers just touched. "Okay, so... kissing is essential for me," he says almost hesitant. He doesn't  want to be labeled as 'soft'. "How man people have you kissed?"

"None."

"Alright, so I'm going to teach you then."

"Teach?" Eren tilts his head to the side, staring up at Levi who hovers above him. "You just press your lips together, right? They just need to touch." He blinks innocently.

"Uhuh... You know about the tongue kissing, right?"

"T-Tongue?!"

Levi sighs in semi-annoyance. "You really are a virgin."

" _Was._ You kind of stole that."

Levi huffs in response and forces the younger male to shift into a more comfortable position, allowing himself more space to climb onto the bed. His legs swing over Eren's hips, straddling the boy and making sure he doesn't try to escape. He leans down, the expression on Eren's face immediately adopting panic and nervousness. The close proximity has Eren's cheeks blooming in red, his eyes darting around the whole room to find anything but Levi.

"Hey, look at me," Levi grumbles, and Eren manages to spare the man a glance, albeit not for long.

"But it's so close!" He exclaims with his cheeks flaring even more.

"Of course it's close! It's kissing. Idiot!" 

When Levi's words seem to have a negative affect on the shy boy beneathe him, he feels that actions are the best way to get through to him. A quick peck is placed onto Eren's lips and the boy instantly faces Levi with eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. That certainly got the boy's attention alright, and Levi smirks lightly as the boy attempts to find his grounds. Instead Levi steals another kiss, and another, going for more kisses and lingering just a little bit longer on the boy's soft pink lips. It's soft and delicate, Levi is almost afraid to kiss too hard in case Eren shatters under him, that's just how soft they are. But something is missing as Levi attacks Eren's lips.

"You're meant to kiss back," Levi frowns.

A flash of panic starts within Eren's eyes as he realises Levi must be mad. 

"Oh, uh, sorry!" The boy stumbles over his words before he hesitantly leans forward and gives Levi a quick peck on the lips. The boy's face remains that dark blushing red. "H-How's that?"

Levi tilts his head to the side and chuckles. A real genuine chuckle, not even scary but instead lustful amusement. Eren's fucking adorable and nobody can deny that.

 "That's just fine," he says softly, and then he leans down to join their lips once more, pushing his lips slightly harder against Eren's. Harder, but gentle at the same time. He's being incredibly soft with Eren, keeping in mind that the boy's thoughts of sex is plagued by nightmares and hellish scenarios as that is all he knows. All he believes it is. Levi wants to change that. Eren, for the moment, hates sex, but Levi wants to make it the one thing he looks forward to. Levi pushed harder, sliding a hand up Eren's chest under his shirt, finding one of the boy's nipples. With one pinch, the boy gasps and in slips Levi's tongue. The man feels Eren flinch as soon as he makes an entry, but he doesn't resist. He accepts. Levi slides his tongue over Eren's, coaxing it to swirl around with his. The boy releases a small whine before eventually he understands what he needs to do.

 What surprises Eren is how nice it actually feels. It feels good. The feeling of Levi's tongue with his is amazing. He actually likes this. It's gentle, and kind of sweet, and relaxing in a way. It's like all of his nerves have just been swept away, the creases have been flattened and he finds himself sinking further into Levi's bed and becoming more confident in his kissing.

 But just as suddenly as the nerves disappeared, they start up again. Levi pulls away and pulls Eren's shirt off with a clean sweep.

"What are you doing?!" Eren shouts out in panic. What Levi is doing is obvious. How can they have sex if they're fully clothed? They can't. Hence why the shirt must come off.

"I'm undressing you. You can't expect me to fuck you with clothes on, they could get dirty." Levi grumbles, but upon seeing Eren suddenly become so terrified within that small frame of time, the man sighs and ruffles the boy's hair to try and calm him down. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I promised to be gentle."

"It's just that... The other guy-"

"The other guy? Do I _look_ like that piece of shit?"

"Uh, No... you're a lot smaller than he is."

" _Excuse_ _me_."

"Nothing! Nothing, I said nothing!"

"Tch, brat," Levi scowls towards the teen before shaking it off and pursuing to take his payment. Slowly he manages to get Eren's pants off, the boy becoming a nervous wreck as he lays there in his underwear. He's beyond scared and that's what concerns Levi. It almost feels illegal to take him like this, but he never listened while in the shower so what's stopping him this time? 

His promise. That's what.

In order to make it a bit more comfortable for Eren, Levi slips his own shirt off and leans down to kiss Eren a few more times. His hands roam the boy's bare chest, finding his sensitive nipples yet again and lightly pinching them. Upon impact Eren yelps and throws his head back. It gives Levi the perfect access to attack Eren's neck, and so he does, peppering kisses and lightly sucking all over the boy's neck, tainting it with marks that Eren won't even see until he looks in a mirror. All the while Eren whines underneath him, panting and even moaning ever so slightly. Levi likes that. He likes that a lot. Eren underneath him, wriggling in his grasp, but enjoying every second. Levi's lips then slide down towards one of the nipples his fingers were playing with, replacing their touch with his tongue. An immediate reaction comes from Eren, loud and surprised. But a positive reaction, which fuels Levi to keep going. The way Eren reacts arouses Levi, a lot. So much that he can't keep his hips still. He rolls them into Eren's crotch, making sure the boy feels What he's doing to him.

Eren gasps in shock, but then moans slightly louder. Levi finds himself smirking, pleased with what he's done.

"How do you feel now?" He asks.

"I feel... mn~... g-good..."

Now that's something Levi hasn't seen before. In all the time they've spent together, Levi has witnessed Eren go through anger, determination, heart break, sadness, loss all of those emotions. Never has there ever been traces of lust shining in those pretty green eyes of his. Levi is pleased. _Very_ pleased.

He hooks his fingers into Eren's underwear and once again, panic arises within Eren.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Levi reassures the boy. "I promise."

It is unsure when Eren began trusting Levi, but as soon as Levi gave his assured promise, Eren withdrew his doubts and laid back down waiting for Levi to get on with it. Just by the man's words, Eren trusted him and resigned all struggles. Levi pulls off the underwear, quick so there's no time to back out. There he is, all in his glory. Eren is still young, Levi reminds himself. Even while being extremely nervous, the boy is incredibly hard. Almost as hard as Levi himself.

"Alright, open your legs for me," Levi says slipping  three fingers into his own mouth. Eren opens his legs. But only a tiny smidgen. "More." Eren obeys, but again only by a little. "Eren, I need to have access to your bits. Stop covering them. I need to be able to put my fingers up your ass. Do you think I can do that with your legs in the way?"

"So... like this?" Eren widens them a little more. The raven haired man rolls his eyes before licking at his fingers until they're ready. Once he feels Eren is mentally prepared for the next step, he begins the slow stretching process. Pushing one finger in at first. He watches Eren's reaction carefully. He squirms a little, but otherwise he seems okay. After a while, the second finger goes in, and eventually the third.

"See? Not as bad as the dick all at once. How are you feeling?" Levi thrusts his fingers in deeper pressing all along the boy's walls.

"G-good," Eren moans. "Really good...ah~"

He's enjoying himself immensely, even grinding his hips down to meet Levi's fingers. He can't get enough. It's pleasurable and relaxing in a way. It feels incredible. Maybe he _was_ wrong about sex after all. 

"Alright, I'm going in now." Levi announces.

"WHAT?!"

"Me. In you. Now. Hm?"

Eren stares absolutely mortified as Levi discards his pants. Not only that, but his underwear too. What Eren can't believe is how that thing got inside him all those other times. It seems impossible! That size? Inside him?! But Levi promised to be gentle. And Eren promised Levi his body. He gulps once before spreading his legs wider.

"Alright, come on, then."

Eren's words amuse Levi. Whatever happened to the shy and timid brat he knew a few minutes ago? 

Levi aligns himself to Eren's entrance, making sure that Eren won't run off.

"You've changed since when we began," Levi states with a small smirk. Eren groans in response.

"Are you going to do it or not?! I-... I kinda... want you..."

Well. That certainly made Levi aroused.

"...Fuck."

Levi thrusts his hips forward, pushing inside Eren's willing body. The boy groans, but the horrific pain he had felt in previous occurrences cease to exist. It still hurts, but not as much. Immediately the man starts moving his hips, and getting into a rhythm that has Eren arching his back and moaning with sincerity. Levi thrusts inside of him and each thrust, instead of filling Eren with dread, fills Eren with riveting sensations he can't quite describe. His sounds. Eren never knew he could make such lewd noises, but all it does is encourage Levi to keep pounding into him, causing even more loud sounds to force out of Eren. 

He clenches his eyes shut as Levi strikes his prostate. His sounds get louder, his face flushes in a hot spur of pleasure. His body trembles as Levi abuses it. This feeling used to plague Eren, used to be something he hated. It's enjoyable, it's amazing, it's fucking incredible! Eren screams out, even going so far as to beg Levi to hit that magical spot again and again.

Levi can't believe his eyes, nor his ears. The sight before him has to be the most sexiest thing he's seen since being here. Eren, beneath him, his ass swallowing his cock so hungrily, his skin tainted with sweat and dotted with hickies, and his sounds... Eren is throwing his voice like a champion and each pleasured moan that leaves his throat has Levi's dick twitching with arousal.

Without warning, Eren shouts loudly in absolute bliss before spurts of cum shoot out from his twitching cock. Levi climaxes shortly after, pulling out just as he finishes . 

Both panting and utterly exhausted, the two lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling and reveling in the dirty act they just did together. 

Levi sighs heavily in content, his breath coming out steady and calm. "Sweet relief..." He utters, closing his eyes for rest. Eren lays beside him, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling. Something about what Levi says doesn't feel right to him. He enjoyed every second of that, he won't deny it. But during their activity, it's as if he forgot the purpose, the reason he even participated. During that time, he wasn't some bitch, he wasn't some weakling. In all honesty, he almost felt like Levi's equal.

Eren's heart aches as he remembers his purpose in all that. He wasn't Levi's equal. He is Levi's release. That's all he will be to Levi.


End file.
